A nova Cullen
by Catarina Cullen
Summary: Catherine foge ao saber que o seu papel como vampira ira ser numa guerra.Os Cullen adoptam-na mal aparece em sua casa com Emmett.Catherine tem dificuldades ao principio por causa da dieta "vegetariana". Jane e o seu irmão preparam uma guerra com os Cullen
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Lá estava eu, a experimentar a minha velocidade extra, como eu amava aquele vento contra a minha cara palida e fria como o gelo.

Foi ai que parei em frente de um riacho e lá estava ele do outro lado, ao sentir o meu cheiro levantou-se de uma rocha e olhou para mim, sorrindo mostrando os seus dentes brancos. Fiquei maravilhada com aquele sorriso.

Aproximei-me...


	2. Estranho

**Capitulo I  
Titulo: Estranho.**

- Catherine – Chamava a minha mãe enquanto me acordava. – Vou sair agora para o trabalho, já é quase uma da tarde, não te atrases.  
- Ok, mãe. Até logo – Disse ainda meio ensonada. Ela deu-me um beijo na face e saiu.  
Espreguicei-me e levantei-me, peguei na minha bolsa de produtos higienicos e fui para a casa de banho, tomar banho.  
Quando acabei sequei e vesti novamente o pijama, desci as escadas em direcção da cozinha, tirei uma pizza do congelador e pus aquecer no microondas, preparando um sumo para acompanhar.  
Quando o microondas apitou, retirei a pizza e cortei em fatias, pondo o prato num tabuleiro, mais o copo de sumo, fui para a sala, enquanto comia via mais um episodio da serie do Csi.

Acabei de comer, lavei a loiça e dirigi-me para o quarto, para vestir o uniforme do trabalho. Fui até à casa de banho e tirei a toalha da cabeça. A melhor parte dos meus dias, puff. Com muito esforço, penteei o meu cabelo comprido, cheio de nós. Em pouco tempo consegui o resultado que queria, sorrindo victoriosa pousei a escova em cima do movel e lavei os dentes, fui até ao quarto dar uma vista no espelho a ver se estava bem, peguei na minha mala e desci as escadas, saindo de casa.  
Eu morava numa rua da cidade de Seattle, uma rua que não era muito movimentada, dirigi-me para o café ao fundo da rua onde trabalhava.

Entrei no café, dirigindo-me para a cabine dos empregados para guardar a mala, atei o cabelo e fui até ao balcão pegar no meu bloco e na caneta, começando a atender os clientes. Esta semana era a minha vez de fazer o fecho do café, era um pouco chato, pois o café só fechava à meia noite, e a partir das dez da noite não ia lá mais ninguem, não podia fechar o café mais cedo senão o patrão não me pagava aquelas horas. Suspirei.

Olhei para o relogio, um gesto que tinha feito imensas vezes nos ultimos minutos, ao ver ps ponteiros a marcarem cinco para a meia noite, sorri. Peguei num pano e começei a limpar a maquina do café. Estava mesmo a acabar de limpá-la, quando ouvi a campainha da porta do café a tocar mesmo atras de mim.  
- Estamos a fechar. – Disse sem me virar.  
- Oh, é uma pena.  
Humm... que voz. Virei-me para encarar a figura que tinha aquela voz... tão... melodiosa.  
Fiquei a encara-lo durante um tempo sem reacção.  
Meu Deus, Catherine fecha a boca!  
Fui acordada do transe pela sua gargalhada.  
- Não te queria assustar. – Disse gentilmente  
Há diz alguma coisa, fala...  
- Ah, não me assustas-te.  
Os meus olhos percorreram-no, era loiro tinha o cabelo atado, os seus olhos eram pretos, aos quais ficava presa por momentos sem conseguir desviar o olhar. O seu sorriso era... magnifico. Os meus olhos desceram... Petrificação total!  
Como se respirava mesmo?  


A blusa branca, justa ao seu corpo denunciava os musculos do seu peito e dos seus braços.  
O que é isto? Um deus grego?  
Como era premitido um rapaz ser tão perfeito? Como premitiram que os pais o fizessem? Como é que ele veio aqui parar? Olhei para o tecto, sou só uma rapariga, queres-me matar?  
Olhei novamente para ele ficando com o olhar preso no dele. Ele sorriu.  
- Eu ia a passar e senti... ah... achei o café, tenho sede não sabia que estava já a fechar. Não podes servir-me só uma coca cola? Assim não tens de sujar nada. – Disse piscando o olho.  
Oh, como se anda mesmo? Ah.. esquerda, direita, esquerda... dirigi-me à geladeira e tirei uma lata de coca cola, pousei-a no balcão à sua frente e dei-lhe um copo. Sorri.  
- Podes fazer-me companhia?  
Olhei em volta e vi que já tinha tudo pronto, acenei com a cabeça, ele sorriu e esperou enquanto saia de tras do balcão e dirigia-me até a uma mesa, sentando-me, ele fez o mesmo, sentando-se à minha frente e sorriu novamente.  
Respira Catherine!  
- Fazes muitas noites destas sozinha?  
- Sim, esta semana estou sozinha a fechar o cafe.  
Era facil falar com ele, quer dizer... aqueles olhos faziam com que eu disse-se tudo.  
Sorriu, pousando por breves momentos o seu olhar no meu pescoço. Respirei pausadamente. Olhou para mim e o seu sorriso era maior.  
- Que má educação a minha. – Sorriu – Sou o Richard.  
- Eu sou Catherine.  
- Belo nome. – Senti as bochechas a arderem-me. Ele fechou os olhos por um minuto e inspirou o ar, abrindo-os com uma expressão de satisfação.  
Estranho.  
- Moras aqui perto?  
- Sim, ao fundo da rua.  
Parva! Mais uma vez aquele olhar conseguiu arrancar a informação.  
- Sozinha? – O seu sorriso abriu-se mais, levou a lata à boca.  
- Não, com os meus pais.  
- Hum... – Olhou para o relogio – Levantou-se, acenei-lhe ficando ainda sentada para assimilar aquilo tudo, até que senti uma respiração fria no meu pescoço, congelei.  
- Vemo-nos amanhã – Sussurou.  
- Ok. – tentei dizer, mas saiu como um suspiro, ouvi a campainha do cafe quando ele saiu. Respirei fundo e peguei na lata, estranhando o peso, estava cheia... mas eu tinha visto ele a beber. Encolhi os ombros, deitei a a lata no lixo, guardei o copo que ele ignorou, peguei na mala. Desliguei as luzes do café e sai fechando a porta às chaves.  
Percorri a rua a um passo acelarado e em pouco tempo entrei em casa. Ainda fascinada com aquele estranho.

Abri a porta de casa devagar para não fazer barulho, os meus pais já estavam a dormir. Entrei e fechei a porta às chaves atras de mim, subi para a casa de banho lavando os dentes, indo para o quarto tirei o uniforme e vesti o pijama, depois de umas escovadelas no cabelo, deitei-me. A imagem daquele estranho não me saia da cabeça, era lindo. Adormeci passado alguns minutos.

--

**Primeiro capitulo!!  
Espero que gostem e que comentem, ideias são sempre bem vindas D  
Ah ela, parece uma toto a pensar quando o vê... mas acho que era como me iria sentir se o visse x'D ou se visse algum como ele. **


	3. Passeio

**Capitulo II  
Passeio  
**

Levantei-me de novo à uma da tarde, fui directa para a casa de banho tomar um banho. Quando vesti o pijama, desci as escadas.  
- Bom dia, pai – Disse em direcção à sala.  
- Bom dia!  
Fui para a cozinha, peguei num prato, abri uma lata de salsichas e pôs-as no prato juntamente com batatas fritas, tirei uma garrafa pequena de agua e fui para a sala, sentando-me no sofá a comer.  
- Não trabalhas hoje? – Perguntou sem tirar os olhos do jornal.  
- Sim, entro às quatro. Durante esta semana fecho o café.  
- Isso não me agrada. Anda uma onde de homicidios e raptos aqui em Seattle. Ninguem sabe a causa. Hoje, vou-te buscar ao trabalho.  
A lembrança de Richard a dizer-me que nos viamos hoje veio à cabeça.  
- Pai, o café é já ao fundo da rua.  
- Isso para eles não é nada, podes ser raptada mal pões o pé fora de casa.  
Revirei os olhos, os pais eram sempre exagerados mas o meu exagerava nisso.  
- Eu levo o carro, assim estás mais descansado.  
Encarou-me por cima do jornal, eu sorri nervosamente e comi um bocado da salsicha.  
- Hum, tranca-te mal entres no carro. – Disse voltando a concentrar-se novamente no jornal.  
Suspirei de alivio.  
Ufa, desta safei-me.  
Imaginei por um momento a cara do meu pai a entrar no café e ver-me acompanhada por um deus grego. Talvez pensasse que eu andava a fazer rituais ou coisas assim. Apeteceu-me dar uma gargalhada alta mas resolvi antes acabar de comer, para não encarar o meu pai e ter de dizer o porquê da risota.

Quando acabei, lavei a loiça e subi para me arranjar. Vesti o uniforme, lavei os dentes e penteei-me.  
Fui até à mesa de cabeceira buscar um brilho para os lábios e guardei-o na mala.  
Ah, hoje estaria um pouco mais apresentavel, já que o uniforme não favorece uma pessoa.  
Peguei na mala e desci, ficando a ver televisão com o meu pai.

Quando faltavam cinco minutos para às quatro da tarde, dei um beijo ao meu pai de despedida e sai de casa.  
Como prometido, entrei no carro e conduzi até ao café. Com muita sorte encontrei um lugar para o estacionar mesmo à frente da porta.  
Peguei na mala e sai, entrando no café, dirigi-me logo para a cabine dos empregados e pendurei a mala, atei o cabelo.  
Olhei para o relogio, sentindo-me frustrada por ainda ser tão cedo.  
Sai e começei a atender os clientes impacientes.

Quando eram onze e meia da noite, fui até à cabine, tirei o brilho dos labios da mala e pôs um pouco, só para dar aquele efeito. Atei novamente o cabelo e começei a arrumar o café, estava um tanto nervosa.  
Passado alguns minutos a campainha da porta tocou, automaticamente virei-me para trás.  
Meu Deus.  
Tinha-o visto no dia anterior mas mesmo assim, fiquei petrificada.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Olá Catherine. – Disse enquanto inspirava o ar à sua volta.  
Os seus olhos estavam mais escuros. Isso era possivel?!  
- Olá Richard. – Sorri – Com sede? – Perguntei encaminhado-me para a geladeira.  
  
- Sim, podes dar aí uma coca cola?  
- Claro. – Sorri – Estás sempre com sede?  
- Nem sabes o quanto. – Disse-me soltando uma gargalhada.  
Pôs a lata juntamente com um copo no balcão, à sua frente, ignorando mais uma vez o copo, pegou na lata e sentou-se. Sorrindo, fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse na cadeira à sua frente.  
Sai de trás do balcão, num passo calmo. Claro, que o que apetecia era desatar a correr para estar mais proxima dele. Mas mantive-me calma.  
Sentei-me e olhei-o nos olhos. De novo aquele olhar, que ele usava quando queria saber alguma coisa. Sorriu.  
- Isto deve ser um pouco secante estar aqui sozinha sem fazer nada. – Disse sorrindo  
- É um pouco. Como se costuma dizer, é secante a vida de um ser humano.  
Ele soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa.  
- Nem sabes o quanto eu te percebo. Mas sabes isso pode muito bem mudar de um dia para o outro. – Disse aproximando-se mais da mesa que nos separava, olhou para o meu pescoço descoberto, e encostou-se novamente às costas da cadeira e levou a lata à boca.  
- Nunca me contas-te de onde eras e assim.  
Pousou a lata na mesa e começou a rodá-la.  
- Vim de Italia, com dois amigos. – Disse sem tirar os olhos da lata.  
- Que idade tens? – Perguntei  
Ele olhou para mim, e o seu olhar penetrou-me, como se quisesse perceber se existia alguma coisa por detrás daquela pergunta. Abanou a cabeça como se estivesse a contradizer os seus pensamentos e depois soltou uma gargalhada. O que teria ele pensado que o tinha feito ter aquela reacção? Adorava ter o poder de ler mentes nestas alturas.

- Fisicamente tenho 20 anos, mas psicologicamente tenho mais. – Riu-se da sua piada que eu não entendi. Sorri-lhe.  
Ok, eu sei que muita gente diz o que ele disse... mas, nunca tinha visto alguem a rir-se daquilo como se fosse uma piada.  
- E, tu Catherine – Pegou na minha mão que estava pousada em cima da mesa, senti um calafrio, a sua mão estava gelada. – que idade tens?  
- Dezoito.  
Ele sorriu, pegou na lata e bebeu mais um pouco.  
Ele é perfeito, perfeito, perfeito!  
Olhei para o relogio, passavam cinco minutos da meia noite.  
Meu Deus, como passou rapido.  
- Vou só ali buscar a minha mala.  
- Podes deitar isto fora? – Perguntou olhando para o meu pescoço, depois para os meus lábios e depois para os meus olhos sorrindo, deu-me a lata.  
Peguei nela, há desta vez estava a meio.  
Peguei na minha mala e sai da cabine dos empregados, ele estava à minha espera ao pé da porta. Sorriu. Desliguei as luzes e saimos. Tranquei a porta do café e sorri-lhe.  
- Queres companhia? Anda ai uma onda de raptos.  
Senti-me frustrada por ter seguido o conselho do meu pai.  
Parva!  
- Tenho ali o meu carro. – Apontei  
- Pena. Dás-me a honra de te acompanhar até casa, amanhã?  
- Claro, Richard. – Respondi imediatamente.  
Rapariga estupida, podias esperar um tempo antes de responder.  
Ele riu-se.  
- Então amanhã estarei cá. – Inclinou-se para o meu pescoço, senti o seu nariz a roçar na minha pele enquanto ele subia.  
Respira, Catherine, respira!

Pressionou os seus lábios frios contra a minha bochecha quente.  
Arrepiei-me com aquele toque.  
Ele afastou-se.  
- Vêmo-nos amanhã, Catherine.  
- Adeus Richard.  
Começou a afastar-se.  
Entrei no carro a pensar por uns instantes no que se tinha passado, ele a tocar com o nariz ao longo do meu pescoço, como se tivesse a sentir o meu cheiro ou uma coisa assim.  
Encolhi os ombros.  
Liguei o carro e acelarei pela estrada. Arranjei um lugar ao pé de casa. Sai do carro e corri a pequena distância até casa. Entrei, trancando a porta. Fui até à casa de banho, lavei os dentes e fui para o quarto, despi-me e vesti o pijama pondo-me na cama.  
O Richard é mesmo estranho e misterioso.

Acordei mais cedo que nos outros dias, quando olhei para o relogio, eram onze e meia da manhã. Espreguiçei-me e levantei-me. Tomei um banho e vesti novamente o pijama. Desci, os meus pais já tinham ido trabalhar, liguei a televisão no AXN e pus-me a ver a serie que estava a dar.  
Quando já era uma da tarde preparei o almoço, atum com arroz. Lavei a loiça quando acabei de comer.  
Subi, lavei os dentes e fui-me vestir para o trabalho. Desci de novo para a sala, para ver televisão enquanto esperava pela hora de sair de casa.

Às 15h45, levantei-me do sofá e fui buscar a mala e sai de casa.  
Quando cheguei ao café fiz o mesmo de sempre, guardei a mala, atei o cabelo e começei a trabalhar.  
Às tantas chamou-me à atenção a Marie, uma senhora, já cliente habitual, estava chocada a olhar para o jornal. Aproximei-me dela.  
- Meu Deus, Meu Deus. Valha-me Jesus. Deus nos salve. – Dizia  
- Senhora Marie, passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntei  
- Não minha querida, mas isto cada vez fica mais perigoso, moro aqui em Seattle desde que nasci e nunca vi uma coisa assim. O numero de mortos já vai em 100. E há 55 pessoas desaparecidas.  
- Meu Deus. – Disse, a campainha tocou, anunciando a entrada de mais clientes – Senhora Marie tenho de ir.  
- Sim querida, vai lá.  
Fui atender os clientes que tinham acabado de entrar.

Richard entrou no café à mesma hora de sempre, desta vez não pediu nada para beber e não se sentou.  
- Olá Catherine. – Sorriu  
- Olá Richard. Queres alguma coisa?  
- Não. Vamos? – Fez um gesto para a porta.  
- Sim, claro.  
Peguei na minha mala, desliguei as luzes e saimos do café. Começando a caminhar calmamente pela rua.  
- Quando estás a pensar ir embora? – Perguntei, agradecendo por estar escuro.  
- Acho que consigo o que quero ainda esta semana. Devo ir depois. – Respondeu.  
- Oh... E voltas? – Olhei para ele, o seu olhar estava indecifravel.  
- Não me parece. – Ele sorriu. Olhou para a lua.  
Fiquei com medo de nunca mais ver aquele rosto misterioso e magnifico. Aquele olhar que me deixava KO. Aquele sorriso que me deixava sem respiração.  
Oh, não vás.  
- Nunca te perguntei, trabalhas em quê?  
Ele olhou para mim como se nunca tivesse pensado que eu iria perguntar aquilo. Como se nunca tivessem perguntado aquilo a ele.  
- Recruto pessoas. – Disse olhando em frente  
- Para quê?  
- Não queiras saber.  
- Mas quero.  
- É melhor não, Catherine. – Rosnou, olhou para mim e o seu olhar dizia-me para não insistir mais antes que visse algo que não gostaria muito.  
- Ok. – Disse baixando a cabeça  
Ele parou à minha frente e pegou no meu queixo com dois dedos, estavam gelados, e levantou para que eu olhasse para ele.  
- É melhor não saberes. Talvez seguro por enquanto.  
- Por enquanto?  
- Não vamos falar mais disto. Fala-me de ti, sei lá qualquer coisa, menos o meu trabalho.  
- Tens namorada?  
- Não. – Sorriu – Sou daqueles que procura a minha alma gemea.  
- Oh... – Para alem de ser um rapaz mesmo BONZÃO tambem era romantico? – às vezes não temos tempo para isso, acabamos por morrer antes de encontrar.  
- Eu sei... mas eu tenho o tempo todo do mundo. – Deu-me um sorriso de orelha a orelha, não pude deixar de sorrir.  
É de certeza que ele iria arranjar alguem e essa pessoa seria mesmo sortuda.  
Chegamos à porta da minha casa e eu parei.  
- Vemo-nos amanhã? – Perguntei  
- Vou tentar. – Sorriu  
- Posso?  
- O quê?  
- Posso?  
- Sim – Disse receoso. Pôs os meus braços entrelaçados ao seu pescoço e abraçei-o. Ele por um momento ficou sem reacção mas depois pôs os seus braços à volta da minha cintura. Ele parecia um gelo!  
Afastou-se.  
Mais uma vez agradeci à falta de luz porque estava completamente vermelha.  
- Então ate amanhã. – Sorri-lhe  
- Ate amanhã, Catherine. – Disse-me, esperou que eu entrasse em casa e foi-se embora.  
Ahhhhh, que rapaz espectacular.  
Tranquei a porta e subi as escadas a cantarolar... a cantarolar? Estava doente. Fiz uma careta.  
Lavei os dentes e entrei no quarto, despi-me e vesti o pijama. Deitando-me.

Acordei com a campainha, hummm só me apetecia matar quem tivesse sido.  
Desci as escadas e abri a porta com o meu ar ensonado.  
- Catherine!! – Disse Lucy abraçando-me  
- Ola. – Disse  
- Oh, va lá acorda!  
- Sim... claro!  
Dirigi-me para a sala, ela fechou a porta da rua e seguiu-me. Instalei-me no sofá. E ela sentou-se ao pé de mim.  
- Então essa viagem? – Perguntei a ela  
- Oh, Paris é lindo! Tens de lá ir um dia.  
- Vou-me lembrar disso. – Fiz-lhe uma careta  
- E tu? Que tens feito?  
- Trabalhado. – Resmunguei  
- Novidades?  
- Nenhumas.  
- Oh, va lá... colabora comigo. – revirou os olhos. – Não te vejo à dois meses. Conta-me coisas.  
- Conheci um rapaz.  
- SERIO?! COMO É ELE??  
- Bem... estás a ver um deus grego? É assim. Loiro, olhos bem pretos... mesmo lindo, e super simpatico.  
- E então?!  
- Então para semana deve ir embora. – Disse  
- Ah, mas tens algum caso com ele?  
- Não!! – Esta miuda fazia tantos filmes – Só falamos. – Sorri  
- Ah... – Disse desapontada  
- Então e o Peter? – Perguntei  
- Ahhh, estamos tão bem! Esta viagem fez-nos mesmo bem. Super apaixonados!  
Revirei os olhos, ate parece que não eram SUPER apaixonados antes da viagem.  
- Bem, tenho de ir. Só vim aqui dizer que já tinha chegado e ver como estavas.  
- Eu estou bem como vês. Depois falamos. – Disse enquanto a acompanhava até à porta.  
- Fico à espera do telefonema. – Despedimo-nos e ela saiu. Subi até à casa de banho e tomei o meu banho matinal.  
Desci, fiz uma sandes para almoçar e fui ver televisão, estas alturas do dia eram mesmo depressivas...  
Há mesma hora de sempre sai para ir para o trabalho.

Já era quase meia noite e nada de Richard, bem secalhar ele não pôde ir... pena... fui buscar a minha mala e desliguei as luzes, quando sai tranquei a porta. Quando me virei até me assustei. Lá estava ele, eu juro que quando eu sai do café ele não estava ali! Como é que ele fez aquilo?!  
- Richard! – Disse supresa  
- Olá.- Sorriu – Estive a pensar, não queres ir dar uma volta?  
- Não sei, já é tão tarde.  
- Oh va lá, Catherine. Tenho ali já o carro.  
- Se não demorarmos muito.  
- Claro que não.  
Andámos até ao carro, ele abriu a porta do passageiro e esperou que eu entrasse, fechando-a. Depois contornou o carro e entrou. Ligou o carro e acelarou.  
Bem ele conduzia mesmo depressa, que horror!  
Deve ter reparado no horror da minha cara porque abrandou um bocado.  
- Para onde vamos? – perguntei  
- Já vez – Sorriu para mim – Estive lá ontem.  
Sorri-lhe.  
- Em cinco minutos chegamos lá.  
Quando estacionou o carro sorriu para mim e saiu do carro. Sai tambem. Estavamos ao pé da praia. Meu Deus, há quanto tempo eu não estava aqui... e estava lindissima, só iluminada pela lua.  
- Então?  
- Isto é um maximo. Há muito tempo que não vinha aqui!  
- Ainda bem que gostas. – Disse, agarrou a minha mão, senti um calafrio com o toque da sua pele gelada, será que ele nunca tinha a temperatura correcta do corpo?! E levou-me até à praia. Sentamo-nos na areia e ficamos uns minutos calados, olhando para a lua. Depois senti o seu olhar sobre mim e olhei para ele, os seus olhos brilhavam e reparei que estavam mais claros, seriam por causa da luz da lua? Hummm, não me parece.  
- Catherine?

--

**Isadora Cullen - Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior. Espero que gostes deste tambem. E que continues a comentar D**


	4. Transformação

**Capitulo III  
Transformação**

- Sim...  
Ele encarou a lua.  
- Eu não sou o que tu pensas que eu sou. – Disse  
- Como assim?  
Encarou-me.  
- Nunca reparas-te que mais pareço um cubo de gelo?  
Acenei-lhe com a cabeça.  
- Não ves que eu tenho os olhos um pouco mais escuros do que uma pessoa pode ter?  
Acenei-lhe com a cabeça. Encarou novamente a lua, onde ele queria chegar?  
Ele suspirou e olhou novamente nos meus olhos.  
- Catherine... há uma coisa que eu já te devia ter dito desde segunda. – Disse pausadamente analisando todas as minhas reacções. Mantive o meu rosto cuidadosamente vazio e deixei-o continuar. – Eu, juro que tentei afastar-me ainda hoje à tarde, para te manter a salvo. Mas eles não me deixaram...  
- Que se passa Richard? – peguei na sua mão, mas ele retirou-a logo.  
- Eu... eu... sou um monstro, eu não sou um humano, Catherine. Eu sou um vampiro.  
Eu não conseguia respirar, só queria que ele me dissesse que aquilo era mentira, que ele estava a pregar-me uma brincadeira. Não... Não... o meu fim estava quase. O que seria dos meus pais? Começei a chorar, parecia uma madalena.  
- Catherine... – Disse pondo uma mão no meu ombro  
- Pará Richard... Eu... eu... como foste capaz? Quer dizer... porquê eu?!  
- Eu nunca deveria ter voltado no dia a seguir, mas não fui capaz. Precisava de te ver novamente. Com estas ondas de homicidio e...  
- São eles não são? Com quem vieste para cá.  
- Sim, são.  
- Eu vejo-te como um irmão que nunca tive, Richard. E agora vais-me matar?!  
Pela sua expressão, tive a sensação que se ele pudesse chorar, estaria a faze-lo neste preciso momento.  
- Por favor, Richard... Deixa-me sair daqui... por favor! – Implorei  
- Catherine, não percebes? Se te deixar ir, eles vão-te procurar... e matar-te de vez. Assim terás uma segunda oportunidade, estarei sempre ao teu lado.  
- Pois, e por causa disso... estou nas portas da morte.  
Pelo seu olhar, arrependi-me por ter dito aquelas palavras, magoei-o. Mas como ele queria que eu reagisse? Que lhe desse logo o meu pescoço?! Oh, meu Deus eu devia ter desconfiado da sua beleza sobrenatural...  
- O que estás a pensar? – Perguntou-me a passar com a sua mão na minha bochecha.  
- Que devia ter desconfiado da tua beleza sobrenatural. – Fiz-lhe uma careta e ele deu-me um sorriso fraco.  
- Desculpa-me por favor... eu sei que não tenho perdão. Mas eles são fortes...  
- O que eles querem ao certo?  
- Não sei bem, um exercito para matarem uma familia de vampiros...  
- Eu vou fazer parte desse exercito?!  
- NÃO!! – Ele pegou nas minhas mãos e olhou bem nos meus olhos – Catherine, quero que fujas.  
- Como?!  
- Tu em vampira terás velocidade extra, não serás vista a olhos de humanos. Não andes ao sol porque faz a nossa pele brilhar como diamantes. Quero que fujas de Seattle, eu cá me arranjo com eles...  
- Os meus pais...  
- Deixarei um bilhete, a tua transformação será durante três dias, eu ficarei contigo, não te abandonarei... Tens de fugir... tenta encontrar uma floresta, esconde-te lá. Desculpa – Passou a mão no meu cabelo – Desculpa – Puxou-me para ele e abraçou-me com força, mesmo que estivesse a controlar um pouco das suas forças, voltei a chorar... nem sei bem o tempo que estivemos ali abraçados... será que não haveria outra solução?  
- Richard, vai-te acontecer alguma coisa por eu fugir?  
- Umas pequenas torturas, mas eles precisam de mim. Não era capaz de te ver a morrer pela segunda vez, quero dar-te esta oportunidade já que te pus a vida em risco. Foge por favor!  
- Prometes que te vais salvar? E que depois me procuras?  
Ele olhou para mim, mas não consegui decifrar os seus olhos.  
- Eu estou prestes a matar-te e tu queres que te procure?  
- Sim, tu estás a dar-me uma oportunidade de viver, tu és um irmão que quis ter em toda a minha vida, e agora vou puder ter em toda a minha eternidade. Por favor Richard, promete-me!  
- Prometo! – Abraçou-me de novo.  
Beijou-me o cimo da cabeça, a testa, a bochecha até que chegou até ao pescoço, eu tremia por todo o lado, eu estava prestes a morrer e a virar um monstro. Como seria capaz de me salvar assim num mundo tão grande? Não queria matar pessoas inocentes como eu. Não Catherine, ele não te está a matar mesmo, só a salvar dos outros e dando-me uma vida de outra forma. Ele ficou um pouco comigo nos seus braços com a boca encostada ao meu pescoço, sentindo o meu cheiro, ouvindo as batidas aceleradas do meu coração. Eu começei a trazer a memoria todas as minhas memorias felizes que queria levar para a minha nova vida. Senti os seus dentes perfurarem o meu pescoço e eu gritei, gritei com todas as minhas forças.

Deixei-me morrer. Alias eu só queria que me matassem, que acabessem com aquela tortura, eu estava a ser queimada, sentia a mão de Richard a segurar a minha com força, enquanto a outra passava no meu cabelo. Por quanto mais tempo eu estaria a sofrer, a queimar? Senti as minhas pernas a queimarem, depois os braços, meu Deus, alguem que acabe com isto?! Que me mate? Gritei de novo.

Até que senti a ultima batida do meu coração.  
Não sei quanto tempo aquilo durou, talvez horas, dias, semanas. Não sei quanto tempo estive ali deitada a sofrer, a queimar. Mas agora começava a sentir o controlo do meu corpo a voltar para mim, tentei mexer os dedos das minhas mãos. Humm, era bom sentir o meu corpo novamente. Ganhei coragem para abrir os meus olhos e contemplei o ceu cinzento, sentei-me e olhei em volta, estava sozinha. Senti-me um pouco triste pelo facto do Richard ter-se ido embora, mas sabia que ele tinha de o fazer.  
Assustei-me quando começei a ouvir os carros de uma forma como nunca tinha ouvido. Eu estava entre mato, como poderia ouvir os carros? Corri em direcção do barulho e senti uma liberdade a crescer dentro de mim à medida que o vento me batia na cara, era uma sensação tão fantastica, acho que me podia habituar bem aquela vida. Mas de repente senti a minha garganta a arder, estava com sede... não podia ir para a cidade assim, tinha de caçar alguma coisa... não, não eu não quero ser um montro! Virei para leste... Passado um tempo a correr senti um cheiro delicioso, e a minha garganta começou a arder. Lembrei-me de Richard, será que era aquilo que ele sentia quando esteve ao pé de mim? Vi um homem a arrastar uma criança para o mato onde me encontrava, hum o cheiro da criança era delicioso, mas o do homem ainda mais... observei-os. O homem mandou a criança deitar-se enquanto ele tirava o cinto... oh, não! Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse!  
Sem pensar duas vezes avançei calmamente para o local onde eles se encontravam. O homem olhou para mim e recompôs-se, a criança aproveitou aquele momento, levantou-se e fugiu. Não o podia deixar que ele saisse dali, outras crianças podiam ser apanhadas. Senti a minha garganta a arder. E se matasse a minha sede a fazer justiça? Não estava a matar nenhum inocente.  
- Olá doçura. – Disse o homem caminhando na minha direcção, reparei que estava parada. Sorri-lhe, senti o seu desejo a crescer e então corri, fazendo o homem cair no chão.  
- Adeus fofinho! – Disse ironicamente enquanto os meus dentes perfuraram o seu pescoço sem dó e sem piedade, o homem gritou até que se calou ao mesmo tempo que o seu coração bateu pela ultima vez. Limpei a boca à camisola dele e levantei-me com um sorriso no meu rosto. A sede tinha acalmado um pouco e tinha poupado as vidas a crianças inocentes, tinha feito justiça. Poderia procurar por mais, assim não seria um monstro!

Começei a correr novamente em direcção a Seattle...

* * *

**Novo capitulo! Espero que gostem! Comentem!**

**Lizzie Anne Cullen** - Fico feliz por estares a gostar, aqui tens a continuaçao, espero que gostes deste capitulo. Comenta.

**Ale Cullen - **Aqui tens querida mais um capitulo, espero que gostes e comentes.

**Dani - **Querida, claro que es, tens me ajudado muito aqui com as fic's. GDT


	5. Fuga

**Capitulo IV  
Fuga  
**

Corri para Seattle, dei graças a Deus por estar o tempo cinzento, já que Richard tinha dito que brilhavamos ao sol, e tambem graças à velocidade extra de um vampiro, não sei como estava fisicamente e era melhor ninguem me ver até que eu soubesse.  
Parei de respirar quando cheguei ao pé da minha casa, a minha garganta ainda ardia de sede e para o caso de um dos meus pais estivessem em casa eu não os atacar. Eu não necessitava de respirar mas as pessoas achariam estranho se alguem que estivesse ao pé delas, a falar com elas não estivesse respirando, assim ia praticando.  
Abri a porta e percorri a casa num abrir e fechar de olhos, ninguem, optimo. Percorri cada divisão com mais cuidado. Dei com uma folha ao pé do telefone e peguei nela.  
_"Mãe e pai,  
__Vou passar três dias em casa de uma amiga.  
Amo-vos._

Catherine"  
Bem, o Richard tinha-se esforçado. Até parecia mesmo escrito por mim, até a letra. Subi ao meu quarto e tirei a mala de dentro do guarda fatos, e peguei  
numas roupas e guardei. Em cinco minutos tinha a mala feita, era bom, nestas ocasiões ser vampira.  
Humm, vampira, olhei para o espelho de corpo do meu quarto, a curiosidade invadiu-me. Aproximei-me.  
Bem!! Eu pareço uma diva! O quanto mulheres pagariam para serem fisicamente como eu agora. Eu não estou a ser convencida, mas se eu humana visse uma mulher como eu era agora sentiria mesmo muita inveja.  
O meu cabelo castanho escuro comprido contrastava com a minha pele palida, o meu corpo estava mais delinhiado, mais esbelto, os meus labios mais carnudos, e os meus olhos... vermelhos. Oh, teria de disfarçar aquilo. Fiquei mais um tempo a olhar para o espelho a admirar-me.  
Depois desci com a mala e peguei noutro papel:  
"_Mãe e pai,  
Chamaram-me para um trabalho fora de Seattle, tive de ir urgentemente para lá. Quando puder eu telefono, tenho imensa pena não puder despedir-me de vocês.  
Amo-vos.  
__  
Catherine"_  
Se pudesse chorar estaria a fazê-lo naquele momento. Peguei nos meus oculos de sol e pôs-os na cara, apesar de o ceu estar cinzento muita gente usava, por isso não iriam achar estranho.  
Não podia levar a mala comigo, precisava de deixar em algum lado, percorri as ruas com passo humano, até que encontrei uma casa de abrigo para pessoas necessitadas, subi e pedi para falar com a directora. Senti a minha garganta a arder por causa dos odores das pessoas. Falei com a directora e deixei lá a minha mala, com as roupas, fiquei feliz por poder ajudar algumas daquelas pessoas.  
Segui para Forks, sabia que havia lá uma floresta e lá puderia esconder-me.  
- Olá menina. – Disse um homem atras de mim, a minha garganta começou a queimar.  
- Olá.  
- O que faz uma menina tão bela aqui, sozinha?  
- Um passeio.  
- Não queres dar um passeio a dois ali? – Apontou para um beco.  
- Claro. – Sorri-lhe  
Chegámos ao beco e ele agarrou-me, ah bem me parecia que ele era daqueles. Fingi que lhe ia beijar o pescoço, o homem estava excitado com aquilo, será que todos os homens tinham o cerebro de ervilha ou só os daquela especie? Sem dizer nada, uma ultima palavra, eu perfurei o seu pescoço com os meus dentes, ele tentou empurrar-me, mas eu era bastante forte. O seu coração deu a ultima batida quando eu bebi a sua ultima gota de sangue. Sorri. Limpei as mãos e a boca à minha t-shirt. Saí dali, antes que alguem visse e começei a correr a caminho de Forks.

Em pouco tempo entrei na floresta de Forks.

Lá estava eu, a experimentar a minha velocidade extra, como eu amava aquele vento contra a minha cara palida e fria como o gelo.

Foi ai que parei em frente de um riacho e lá estava ele do outro lado, ao sentir o meu cheiro levantou-se de uma rocha e olhou para mim, sorrindo mostrando os seus dentes brancos. Fiquei maravilhada com aquele sorriso.

Aproximei-me...

* * *

**Mais um capitulo!!  
Espero que gostem e comentem!! JA NAO PRECISAM DE TER LOGIN PARA COMENTAR!!**


	6. Cullen's

**Capitulo V  
****Cullen's**

Saltei sobre o rio, ele ainda estava no mesmo sitio. Aproximei-me mais e ele recuou. Parei com aquele gesto e inclinei um pouco a cabeça. Ele sorriu-me.  
- Tu és recem-nascida, não é? – A sua voz era fabulosa.  
Acenei com a cabeça, os meus olhos estavam perdidos na sua figura de deus grego ou uma coisa mais perfeita que isso. Ele era grande, musculado como um levantador de peso, tinha o cabelo preto e ondulado, eu sabia que ele era vampiro mas... ele tinha uma diferença, os seus olhos eram dourados.  
Ele sorriu novamente, acho que se fosse humana ainda teria perdido as forças das minhas pernas.  
- Quem és tu? – Perguntei ainda no mesmo sitio  
- Emmett Cullen – aproximou-se de mim, ficando a poucos centimetros de mim - e tu?  
- Catherine Wolf  
- Prazer – sorriu – Vens sozinha?  
- Sim, fugi de Seattle – Disse olhando para o chão, deu-me um aperto no meu coração que já não batia ao me lembrar dos meus pais, dos meus amigos e de Richard.  
Sem me aperceber ele envolveu-me com os seus braços fortes. Abraçei-o tentando controlar um pouco a minha força.  
- Anda, acho que Carlisle gostará de falar contigo.  
- Carlisle?  
- É o nosso "pai"... Vais gostar de toda a gente da nossa familia.  
Sorri-lhe. Bem ainda pensava que Richard era um deus grego, agora ao ver Emmett... qual será a expressão indicada? O que é que consegue ser mais bonito que um deus grego?  
Definitivamente, eu tinha de montar um altar em honra de Emmett, mas mesmo assim, isso não seria o suficiente.  
Começamos a caminhar pela floresta enquanto eu contava a minha vida em Seattle, mas ele não me perguntou sobre nada da minha transformação e eu tambem não lhe perguntei.

Chegámos a uma casa enorme branca, entrámos na garagem e pude ver dois casais. Uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos, um rapaz de cabelo de bronze, uma rapariga mais pequena, com o cabelo preto e espetado, não pude de evitar mas senti uma simpatia enquanto ela sorria para mim, e o seu namorado alto de cabelo loiro que se pôs à frente dela, protegendo-a. De mim?! Eu não lhe iria fazer nada. Emmett sem uma palavra pôs-se à minha frente e rosnou para o rapaz loiro. O de cabelo de bronze olhou para Emmett e depois para mim.  
- Jasper, ela não vai fazer nada.  
- Como sabes? – Perguntou o loiro, Jasper, sem tirar os olhos de mim.  
- Catherine!! – Disse a rapariga pequena empurrando o namorado para o lado e saltitando para a minha frente e empurrando Emmett, sorriu-me. Como é que ela sabia o meu nome?  
Saltou contra mim, abraçando-me. Fiquei sem reacção. Jasper ainda estava em posição de ataque. – Já estava à tua espera há tanto tempo – Tudo olhou para ela inclusive eu – Vamos dar uma dupla embativel em compras - vi a rapariga de cabelo castanho a revirar os olhos. Ela soltou-me e eu ainda estava a olhar para ela a pensar como ela sabia o meu nome e que os ia encontrar.  
- Está pequena terrorista – Disse Emmett a despentear o cabelo, Alice irritou-se e deu-lhe um murro, ele soltou uma gargalhada – Tem visões.  
- Oh. – Foi a unica coisa que me saiu da boca.  
- Eu sou o Edward. – Olhei para o rapaz de bronze – Esta é a minha mulher a Bella – Sorri-lhe e ela devolveu-me um sorriso – Ele é o Jasper, marido da Alice. – O rapaz loiro agora sorriu para mim.  
- Desculpa o meu comportamento.  
- Eu percebo. – Disse  
- Eu sou a Alice! – Disse a pequenina e eu sorri-lhe – Esme! Esme!! – Chamou enquanto saltitava.  
Esta miuda é electrica.  
- Nem sabes o quanto – Disse Edward  
Olhei para ele espantada, teria dito aquilo em voz alta?  
- Não. Só que eu leio as mentes. Emmett pará.  
- Há tu les tudo ao mesmo tempo? Nunca ouviste que ler dois livros ao mesmo tempo baralha as historias? – Disse ele num meio resmungo, não pude deixar de gargalhar.  
Uma vampira mais alta que Alice e um pouco mais velha entrou pela porta que dava à casa, ela tinha um rosto em forma de coração, era pequena e magra mas era lindissima, os seus cabelos eram da cor do caramelo e tambem tinha os olhos dourados. Olhou para mim e depois para Emmett que tinha uma postura de defesa ao meu lado, ela sorriu para ele e este baixou o braço que estava à minha frente.  
- Catherine está é a Esme, a nossa mamã. – Disse Alice. Eu sorri a Esme e esta veio a correr para ao pé de mim e abraçou-me.  
- Bem vinda aos Cullen, querida. Vamos levá-la até ao Carlisle.  
- Onde ele está? – perguntou Jasper  
- Ao pé da Rose e do Jake na entrada.  
Haviam mais três?  
- Não, são só mais dois o outro é diferente de nós.  
Eu acenei com a cabeça.

Encaminharam-me até à entrada da casa, Alice e Bella vinham a falar comigo felicissimas por eu estar ali. Edward ia à nossa frente e dava algumas pancadas no braço do irmão quando os pensamentos de Emmett não eram bem... interessantes.  
Parámos a uns passos à frente deles. Esme aproximou-se do homem loiro que a abraçou, ele era perfeito, era como uma estrela de cinema, sorriu para mim e eu sorri para ele. Senti um cheiro horrivel a invadir nas minhas narinas e olhei para a frente e vi o que não era vampiro, mas senti o seu cheiro horrivel, pus-me em posição de ataque e ele quando deu por mim, começou a tremer por todo o lado, transformando-se num grande lobo castanho. Que rosnou para mim, eu rosnei muito mais alto, mas espantada com o que estava a ver. Emmett pôs-se à minha frente e Rosalie uma rapariga loira e belissima pôs-se à frente do lobo, Jasper, Edward e Alice juntaram-se a Emmett pondo-se à minha frente.  
- Parem todos. – Disse a Bella – Ela não sabe o que se passa aqui, é normal que esteja, assustada e confusa.  
- Sim, a Bella tem razão. – Disse Carlisle. – Rose, vai dar uma volta com o Jake.  
- Mas ela é que...  
- Rose!  
- Ok. Anda Jake. – Ele sem se transformar em humano seguiu, mas de vez em quando olhava para tras e rosnava, levando com rosnados de Emmett, Jasper e Edward como resposta.  
- Alice, leva a Catherine lá a cima e dá-lhe uma roupa melhor. – Disse Carlisle olhando para a minha camisola cheia de sangue – Nós esperamos cá em baixo.  
Alice deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pegou-me na mão arrastando-me pelas escadas a cima.  
O quarto da Alice tinha uma optima vista para a floresta, as paredes eram brancas mas diferente de todos os quartos aquele não tinha uma cama, mas tinha um sofa, uma aparelhagem, um plasma com uma quantidade de filmes ao lado, ela puxou-me para um corredor pequeno que dava para outro quarto enorme, era um GUARDAFATOS?!  
- uau – Disse olhando para aquelas roupas todas.  
- Gostas? – Disse olhando para mim com os seus olhos dourandos brilhantes  
- Imenso!  
- Vou amar decorar o teu quarto – Disse cantando  
- Meu quarto?!  
- Claro, achas que Carlisle vai-te mandar embora? Oh, vais ser uma de nós. – Disse dançando  
Eu sorri, era uma boa ideia.  
Ela olhava para mim e para a roupa a ver o que me ficava bem. Os seus olhos ficaram vazios e tive a ideia que ela estava a ver uns minutos depois com o seu poder de visão.  
- Ah, vai-te ficar perfeito. – Pegou numa mini saia de ganga, num top preto e uns sapatos stilletos pretos, agarrou-me com o braço livre e levou-me para o quarto normal. Pôs a roupa em cima do sofá – Veste-te, eu venho já.  
E vesti-me, estava ali um espelho de corpo inteiro e fui-me ver, ah ficava perfeito. Passado um tempo Alice voltou a entrar agora com Bella atras.  
- Estás lindissima, Catherine. – Disse a Bella  
- Ahhh, ainda bem que me apareces-te, és um anjo caido do ceu.É tão facil arranjar uma roupa para ti.  
Sorri-lhe e vi Bella a fazer uma careta atras de Alice, pelo que parecia Bella não gostava de ser arranjada. Alice escovou-me o cabelo e sai atras delas as duas.

Ao chegarmos às escadas Alice puxou a Bella para despachar-se a descer as escadas, e eu desci com cuidado, apesar de sempre ter tido um bom equilibrio em saltos altos, nunca tinha usado Stilletos.  
Aproximei-me dos sofás brancos da sala, todos estavam sentado à minha espera menos Rosalie, Alice encontrava-se ao colo de Jasper radiante e Bella já estava sentada ao lado de Edward. Olhei para Emmett e viu-o com a boca aberta a olhar para mim. Se pudesse estaria completamente vermelha.  
- Emmett, pará de pensar isso!  
- Catherine senta-te. – Disse apontando para o sofá onde Emmett estava sentado ao pé de Alice e Jasper. Sentei-me nervosa com o que se passava. Alice deu-me a sua mão e sorrimos uma para a outra. – Contas a tua historia?  
Acenei com a cabeça. Respirei fundo.  
- Eu sou a Catherine Wolf, tenho dezoito anos e vivia com os meus pais. – Mais uma vez aquele aperto, Emmett que estava do meu outro lado deu-me tambem a sua mão – Conheci Richard, um vampiro, quer dizer não sabia que ele era. Apesar daquela beleza toda, ele era simpatico e passei umas boas horas com a sua companhia...  
- Ele é alguma coisa a ti? – Perguntou Edward, reparei que abraçava Bella mais forte  
- Sim, ele tornou-se um irmão mais velho para mim.  
- Onde está ele agora? – Perguntou Jasper  
- Não sei.  
- Ele deixou-te sozinha? – Perguntou Esme  
- Sim, quer dizer eu sentiu enquanto queimava, mas quando tudo passou ele não estava ali.  
- Porquê é que ele te mordeu? – Perguntou Emmett  
- Não sei, ele falou-me que veio com uns amigos, e que eles descobriram que eu sabia dele. E então ele transformou-me para me salvar. Disse para me esconder numa floresta. Como era a unica floresta que conhecia era a de Forks, fugi para aqui, encontrando o Emmett.  
- Não tens sede? – perguntou Bella  
A garganta queimou-me um bocado, mas eu aguentava aquilo.  
- Não muito.  
- O que caças-te? – Perguntou Alice  
Edward respondeu por mim, lendo os meus pensamentos.  
- Dois homens, um quando ela tinha acabado de queimar, que leváva uma criança para a mata onde ela se encontrava e outro num beco, que pensava que ela era uma rapariga normal e pensava que iria abusar dela. Justiça com os proprios dentes.  
Achei piada, porque normalmente seria "Justiça com as proprias mãos".  
- Catherine, fico muito admirado pelo teu controlo para não atacares ninguem inocente, mas nós aqui não atacamos pessoas mas sim animais. Estás disposta a isso?  
Senti sete pares de olhos a olhar para mim, senti os olhos de Emmett e de Alice a queimarem-me mais.  
- Sim.  
Alice soltou um gritinho e abraçou-me.  
Carlisle sorriu.  
- Bem vinda aos Cullen, Catherine Wolf Cullen.

**Mais um capitulo bem a conversa sobre o Jake era para ficar neste capitulo, mas prefiro que ele acabe com a fala do Carlisle.  
Espero que gostem!! Vou ficar o fim de semana sem postar, já que vou para fora, vou tentar postar o proximo capitulo logo, logo.  
Muito obrigada para as meninas que me deixam Review's. Estão aqui 3  
Obrigada à Danikas porque me ajuda muito com as fic's.  
Continuem a comentar  
Obrigada do fundo aqui do Heart **


	7. A minha nova familia

**Capitulo VI  
A minha nova familia**

Alice ficou no mesmo sofá que eu, estava feliz por ter encontrado aquela familia, por me terem deixado fazer parte dela.  
- Alice, quem estava com a Rosalie? – Perguntei, ela fez uma cara de nojo  
- É o Jacob, ele é lobisomem, mas ele e a Rose tiveram uma impressão é tipo amor à primeira vista mas muito mais forte.  
- Oh, ela não deve ter gostado da minha reacção.  
- Não tens culpa.  
- Alice, como foste transformada?  
- Não sei bem, eu estava internada numa clinica por ter visões, naquela altura em 1920, não era normal que uma pessoa tivesse visões. Só me lembro de acordar e sentir a minha garganta a arder. Depois tive uma visão com Jasper e fui ter com ele, passado uns anos tive outra com os Cullen e viemos ter com eles. – Sorriu – Estou muito feliz por te ter aqui, acho que se mudasses de rumo eu propria iria-te buscar.  
Gargalhei.  
- Emmett és capaz de parar?! – Perguntou Edward ao irmão enquanto Emmett passava por ele e vinha-se sentar ao pé de nós.  
- Ninguem diz para tu seres um cuscuvilheiro. – Resmungou – Olhou para mim e o seu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha. – Catherine, a Esme está à tua espera na cozinha.  
Olhei para a Alice.  
- Vai.

Levantei-me e fui em direcção à cozinha, não foi dificil lá chegar, já que senti o cheiro de Esme. Fiquei junto à ombreira da porta. Ela olhou.  
- Entra querida. – Disse com um sorriso no rosto, aproximei-me dela. – Bem vinda à familia Cullen, aqui tens o fio com o brazão da familia, igual ao da Alice, Bella e da Rose. – Peguei no cabelo e ela pôs o fio. Larguei o cabelo e peguei no pendente e vi o brazão.  
- Obrigada Esme, mãe. – Os seus olhos brilharam.  
- Posso... eu gostava de saber qual a historia de cada um será que...  
- Claro. – Sorriu, os seus olhos ficaram vazios, parecia que viajava no tempo, nas suas memorias – Em 1911, parti a perna, depois de cair de uma arvore que tinha subido, a minha familia vivia numa fazenda nos arredores de Columbus. O Carlisle tratou de mim, era o seu ultimo mês na cidade, nunca me esqueci da sua cara. O filho de um amigo dos meus pais, um homem rico, queria casar-se comigo e o meu pai pressionou a aceitar. Eu não gostava dele, Charles Evenson, mas não me opôs a ele, casei-me em 1917 com 22 anos e rapidamente descobri que tinha feito uma má decisão. – Suspirou – Charles era diferente em publico, quando estava sozinho comigo abusava de mim. Os meus pais aconselharam a ser uma boa esposa e ficar calado. Quando ele, na primavera foi convocado para lutar na Primeira Guerra Mundial eu senti um grande alivio. Mas ele voltou, em 1919 e foi um terror, passado pouco tempo do seu retorno, descobri que estava gravida, não queria que o meu filho nascesse naquela casa, então fugi em 1920, indo morar com um primo de segundo grau em Milwaukee, e depois fugi para o norte quando os meus pais descobriram onde estava, disfarcei-me como viuva da guerra. Ensinei numa escola na pequena comunidade em Ashland. Quando o meu filho morreu, em 1921, apenas alguns dias depois do seu nascimento, com uma infecção pulmonar, eu não tinha o porque de continuar com a minha vida e pulei do precipicio da cidade. Carlisle reconheceu-me como a menina alegre que era quando tinha 16 anos, ele não queria que eu morresse, então salvou-me. Quando abri os olhos e senti toda aquela dor, e vi o seu rosto que eu não tinha esquecido, fiquei aliviada. Não fiquei aborrecida pelo que me tinham tornado mas sim feliz, por poder ficar com o homem/vampiro dos meus sonhos. E então com esta vida ganhei seis filhos optimos, e agora contigo sete. Sou feliz assim.  
Eu sorri-lhe e dei-lhe um abraço.  
- Espero que esteja a altura de ser uma boa filha.  
- Tenho a certeza que sim minha querida. Agora vou tratar ali das minhas plantas, fica à vontade.  
Vi-a a sair da cozinha por uma portinha que dava para o jardim. Fiquei um pouco a observer a historia dela, era uma historia triste, mas apesar de tudo tinha acabado bem, ela estava com o homem que ela sempre tinha amado.  
Edward entrou uns minutos depois de Esme sair e sorriu-me.  
- Parece que todos tivemos um pouco de sorte, porque apesar dos anos que tivemos de esperar pelas nossas almas gemeas encontramos. – Disse, lembrando-me do Richard a dizer que estava à procura da sua alma gemea.  
- Quanto tempo esperas-te pela Bella?  
- Quase cem anos.  
- Isso é muito. – Sussurei  
- Sim, mas valeu a pena a espera.  
- Como te tornaste assim?  
- Carlisle, não é um monstro... ele salva-nos. Ele só morde quem está à beira da morte. Em Setembro de 1918 a epidemia espanhola atacou, levando a vida dos meus pais, e levando quase a minha. O meu medico, que era Carlisle salvou-me e transformou-me. A minha mãe parecia saber que Carlisle podia salvar-me de uma maneira especial e implorou. Tive os meus anos de rebeldia, como tu descobri que podia beber sangue de humanos que fossem maus, sem prejudicar quem era inocente, mas senti falta da minha familia e então resolvi voltar. Passado muitos anos da minha vida encontrei a Bella, aqui em Forks, foi muito dificil mante-la viva mas ela estava determinada a ficar comigo para toda a eternidade. Apesar de não querer isto tudo para ela o que eu puderia fazer?! Era o que eu mais queria. Então casamo-nos...  
- E desde então ficámos juntos e felizes. – Completou Bella entrando na cozinha, abraçando o marido.  
- É uma bela historia. – Eles sorriram, eu como não tinha muito jeito segurar a velinha a namorados começei a sair da cozinha.  
- Catherine? – Chamou Edward, olhei para ele.  
- Sim?  
- Catherine não me leves a mal, mas podes vestir umas calças? Não consigo mais ouvir os pensamentos de Emmett aos gritos. Eu estou aqui e oiço perfeitamente o que ele está a pensar na sala.  
Dei-lhe um sorriso timido.  
- Vou pedir a Alice. – Disse saindo da cozinha.

Alice encontrava-se ainda no sofa, aproximei-me, ignorando Emmett e Jasper no sofa ao lado a jogar consola.  
- Alice, podemos ir lá acima?  
- Claro. – Disse sorrindo de uma orelha à outra. Quando estavamos a meio das escadas ela virou-se e disse. – Tenho uma coisa que vai ficar perfeita em ti.  
- Sabes o que quero?  
- Sim, vi no futuro.  
Gargalhei, como não tinha pensado nisso?  
Entramos no seu guarda roupas gigante e ela saltitava de um lado para o outro à procura de algo que tinha visto nas suas visões, eu encostei-me a um pouco da parede, que era a unica parte vazia.  
- Alice, Emmett tem alguem?  
Ela olhou para mim desconfiada.  
- É só porque vocês todos estão em casais e ele não.  
- Oh, ainda não. Mas não falta muito.  
- Ah, ok. – Disse frustradissima.  
- Veste. – Deu-me umas calças de vinil  
- Não tens umas de ganga?  
- Seria um desperdicio dar-te umas de ganga. Veste! - Eu vesti-as, olhei-me ao espelho e mais uma vez ficava perfeita. Desci com Alice e e sentámo-nos no sofá. Emmett olhou para mim, fazendo com que Jasper ganha-se o combate.  
- GANHEIIII!! – Gritou, indo abraçar Alice  
- Isso, não vale. Eu estava distraido.  
Eu, Alice e Jasper gargalhámos. Bella e Edward sentaram-se no sofá que estava vazio. Passado uns momentos Edward pôs as mãos à cabeça como estivesse com uma dor, olhei para Emmett e este ainda estava a olhar para mim. Boa, pensamentos.  
Desculpa Edward, Alice disse que era um desperdicio se eu vestisse calças de ganga.  
Edward olhou para mim por causa do meu pensamento, sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.  
- Carlisle, eu vou para casa. – Disse quando este entrou em casa. Levantou-se e deu a mão a Bella. Eu levantei-me e fui-me despedir dela. – Emm, PARA COM ISSO!! – Disse agarrando o meu pulso e puxando-me consigo para fora de casa – Vens, hoje connosco.  
Acenei-lhe com a cabeça. Andámos na velocidade dos vampiros, e passado algum tempo estavamos ao pé de uma cabana.

Ele abriu a porta e fez sinal com que a Bella e eu entrassemos, sentamo-nos os três no sofá.  
Bella olhava para o rosto do marido a tentar perceber o que se tinha passado.  
- Querido, o que o Emmett estava a pensar?  
Edward suspirou.  
- Digamos que ele estava a pensar numas quantas coisas que gostaria de fazer com a Catherine em privado.  
- Ah... – Disse ela soltando uma gargalhada  
Eu estava mesmo envergonhada, não sabia o que dizer ou pensar, mas se pudesse naquele momento estaria mesmo corada/vermelha.  
Passei a noite a olhar para o relogio, queria estar ao pé do Emmett, mas não iria sair dali, não queria que Edward ficasse chateado, então enrosquei-me ao sofá e fechei os olhos a lembrar-me das minhas coisas em vida humana.

De manhã cedo sai, indo para casa dos Cullen.  
Quando cheguei, Alice já estava à minha espera, claro.  
- Olá Catherine, tenho ali um vestido que te ficará mesmo bem. Anda. – Puxou-me pelo braço, à medida que subia as escadas atrás dela, disse-lhe um "bom dia". A sua resposta foi uma gargalhada.  
Chegámos ao quarto de Alice e em cima do sofá reparei num vestido, o que ela tinha tirado para vestir, começei a despir e vesti o vestido de cai-cai de vinil, até um pouco antes dos joelhos. Depois deu-me umas sandalias de salto e calçei-as, deixando ela pentear o meu cabelo. Depois vi-me ao espelho e gostei do resultado. Quando a Alice me largou, procurei o cheiro da Rosalie, até que o encontrei em direcção do quarto. Bati à porta.  
- Entre. – Disse a voz do lado de dentro.  
- Posso? – Perguntei quando abri a porta.  
- Claro, Catherine. – Disse sorrindo.  
Entrei e fechei a porta.  
- Rose, queria pedir-te desculpa por ontem, por causa do Jake.  
- Oh, não faz mal. Eu de certeza tinha reagido da mesma forma se desse com caras com um lobisomem. Senta-te aqui ao pé de mim. – Bateu no espaço que sobrava do sofá onde se encontrava.  
Sentei-me e olhei em volta, o quarto de Rose tinha as paredes com espelhos enormes, ela era bastante vaidosa.  
- Catherine, conta-me. O que te aconteceu? – Perguntou olhando o vazio  
- Bem, conheci o Richard, um vampiro. Nós falavamos todas as noites, ele tornou-se como um irmão. Só que dois vampiros que vieram com ele, souberam disso e ele para me dar uma chance de sobreviver, transformou-me.  
- Ele disse o nome dos amigos?  
- Não. Mas pelo que sei são os que causam morte em Seattle.  
- Hum, Carlisle sabe desses ataques e tambem pensa que sejam vampiros. – Disse ela  
- Rose, e tu... porquê foste transformada?  
Ela suspirou  
- Carlisle transformou-me em 1933, depois de me encontrar quase a morrer por causa do meu noivo.  
- O que ele te fez?  
- Abusou de mim. – Disse com a voz a falhar, eu pôs a mão à boca em choque.  
- A minha historia é parecida à cinderella mas acaba mal. Apesar de agora esta cinderella vampira, vai poder ser feliz o resto da sua existencia. – Sorriu  
- É, espero que sim.  
- Sabes, acho que vamos ser boas amigas. A Alice disse-me hoje à noite que viu-nos como super amigas e tu estavas com... – Calou-se  
- Com quem?! – Perguntei ansiosa, com a memoria do Emmett a aparecer na minha cabeça.  
- Não vou estragar o futuro. – Ela gargalhou.  
- Bem, vou dar uma volta. Queres vir? – Perguntei  
- Não, vim só me vestir. Vou ter com o Jake.  
- Pede desculpas pelo meu comportamento.  
- Claro, fica descansada.  
Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha como despedida e ela sorriu de orelha a orelha e sai do quarto dela. Dando de caras com Emmett, que olhou de cima a baixo para mim.  
- Bem, hoje a Alice esmurou-se.  
- Olha que eu coro.  
Soltou uma gargalhada.  
- Como pudesses. Vamos dar uma volta?  
- Claro. – Sorri  
Descemos as escadas e demos de cara com Jasper.  
- Bom dia a vocês os dois. Onde vão? – Perguntou desconfiado.  
- Bom dia. Vou rapta-la para uma caçada.  
- Caçada?! – perguntei eu e Jasper ao mesmo tempo.  
- Sim, ela é recem... precisa de mais sangue.  
- E onde me vais levar? – Começei a sentir a garganta a arder quando ele falou em sangue.  
- Ali a uns veados.  
Veados? Ahh, não me suava bem... mas para pertencer àquela familia, teria de beber sangue de animal.  
- Ok. – Disse Jasper saindo da nossa frente.  
- Catherine? – Chamou Alice enquando descia as escadas, olhei para ela. Ela olhou para os outros dois e parecia a tentar arranjar alguma coisa para não dizer o que queria verdadeiramente.  
- Vem cedo, o Edward chega cá à tarde, e se não te vir vai atras de voces.  
- Esse rapaz... – Grunhiu Emmett  
- Ok, Alice. – Pisquei-lhe o olho, para ela saber que percebi que não era aquilo que ela queria. Ela sorriu tristemente.  
Sai de casa acompanhada por Emmett. Andámos em passo humano, parecia que nem eu nem ele, tinhamos vontade de sair de ao pé um do outro. Como se fosse possivel, não cries ilusões, Catherine.  
- Emm, o que te aconteceu?  
- Como assim? – Perguntou confuso.  
- O Edward disse-me que Carlisle só transforma as pessoas quando estão quase a morrer.  
- Há isso. Bem, em 1935 eu estava a caçar nas montanhas de Tennessee, quando fui atado por um urso. Não morri por pouco, Rosalie encontrou-me e levou-me até ao Carlisle. Foi como se um anjo me estivesse a levar até Deus para ser salvo. – Riu-se – Assim que a dor passoi, eles explicaram-me a situação, mas isto não me aborreceu muito. A velocida e a força sempre foram "importantes" para mim. Mas tive muita dificuldade ao principio por causa das regras de ser vegetariano. – Deu-me o seu melhor sorriso.  
- Achas que vou ser capaz? De só beber sangue animal?  
- Eu acho que sim, ao principio pode ser dificil mas habituas-te.  
- Espero que sim, não quero desiludir ninguem.  
Ele parou à minha frente e com os dedos levantou o meu queixo. Perdi-me naqueles olhos dourados. Ele aproximou a sua cara da minha. De repente ouvimos um barulho e afastamo-nos um do outro.  
- Tenham calma. – Disse Jacob saindo por tras de uma arvore.  
- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Emmett sem um pouco de gentileza.  
- Estive a caçar, voltei agora à forma humana para ir ter com a Rose.  
- E o que estás aqui ainda a fazer?  
Jacob rosnou mas logo começou a correr. Não tive coragem para olhar na cara de Emmett, depois do que se tinha passado ou quase passado à uns segundos atras. Ele pôs a sua mão no meu ombro.  
- Eu sei que vais conseguir, concentra-te. Sente o cheiro e ataca. Eu fico aqui à tua espera. – Disse-me.  
- Ok. – Fechei os olhos e concentrei-me no ar, à procura do cheiro de um animal que fosse delicioso. Senti um cheiro doce, que vinha detras de umas arvores à minha frente, caminhei calmamente sem fazer barulho para não assustar a minha presa, ainda com os olhos fechados. Quando passei as arvores abri os olhos e vi um veado a comer a relva, sorri. Corri até ele perfurando o pescoço dele. Ele lutou mas não conseguiu reagir ao meu ataque. Ataquei mais dois que estavam lá, sentindo-me um pouco satisfeita, voltei para ao pé do Emmett, que estava sentado, encostado a uma arvore, com a mão na cabeça, a pensar.  
- Emm? – Perguntei sentando ao lado dele.  
- É melhor irmos, antes que Edward chegue e ainda chame a policia atras de nós. – Sorriu e levantou-se, eu levantei-me. Começei a caminhar mas ele passou a correr por mim e eu fui atras dele. Chegámos em dez minutos.  
Emmett dirigiu-se para a garagem sem uma palavra, eu pela minha vez, entrei em casa.  
- Desculpa, Catherine. – ouvi a voz de Alice vinda do sofá, olhei e ela estava sentada sozinha. Sentei-me ao pé dela.  
- Desculpa do quê?  
- Queria avisar-te do Jacob, mas não podia fazer isso com o Emmett e o Jasper ali.  
- Não faz mal. – Sorri-lhe – Mas o que o Emmett tem?  
- Não sei. Terás de esperar pelo Edward para ele dizer-te os seus pensamentos. – Sorriu e deu-me um beijo na testa, levantou-se e saiu da sala.  
Aconcheguei-me no sofá e fechei os olhos, claro que eu não dormia, mas sabe bem.

- Então a dormir?  
Abri os olhos e vi Jasper a sorrir.  
- Não a pensar.  
- Catherine, sabes qual o apelido do vampiro que vinha contigo?  
- Não, Jasper. Só sei que ele era Richard. E os outros dois tambem não sei.  
- Humm... é que eu sinto que o conheço.  
- Não sei mesmo. Jasper... eu ando a perguntar a toda a gente como se transformaram... podias dizer como te transformas-te? – Sentei-me e ele sentou-se no meu sofa.  
- Claro. Eu era Major para o exercito Confederado durante a guerra mundial. A familia que me transformou era diferente desta, eles alimentam-se de humanos. Fui transformado em 1863. Mas eu senti que podia ser diferente pois eu sinto os sentimentos das pessoas, e posso manipular. Mas sentir os sentimentos enquanto a minha presa morre nas minhas mãos é horrivel. Procurei uma forma de ser melhor, e a minha busca levou-me até a Alice em 1948, eu quando a vi sabia que eramos feitos um para o outro. Em 1950 ela teve a visão com o Carlisle e a sua familia na epoca, Esme, Edward, Rose e Emmett então decidimos procurá-los. Ate hoje estamos aqui com eles.  
- Oh, acabou bem pelo menos.  
- Sim, a vinda de Alice e de virmos para aqui fez-me bem.  
Eu sorri, mas ele percebeu.  
- Tu tambem, ha-des de ser feliz.  
- Eu sei.

- Olá. – Disseram Bella e Edward quando entraram em casa.  
Os Cullen apareceram todos na sala, menos Rose que estava com Jake.  
- Olá.  
- Foste embora cedo. – Disse Edward  
Eu queria falar com a Rosalie antes dela sair. Sorri, ele sorriu tambem.  
- E então?  
- Tudo bem.  
Vi Edward a lançar um olhar para a cozinha, e olhou para mim de novo. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha, Jasper saiu da sala e Alice puxou a Bella para o segundo andar. Carlisle desceu as escadas acompanhado com a Esme e sentaram-se ao pé de mim.  
Eu sorri-lhes.  
- A Esme contou-me que andas a perguntar as historias de cada um.  
- Sim, tenho curiosidade em saber. Mas já vi que apesar de tudo, todas acabam com finais felizes em relação ao amor.  
Eles sorriram e Carlisle deu um beijo na testa de Esme.  
- Nisso tens razão. E tenho a certeza que a tua historia tambem vai acabar assim.  
Eu sorri de novo.  
- Bem, e qual é a historia que ainda falta?  
- A sua.  
Ele sorriu.  
Fez uma cara pensativa, como se tivesse a lembrar dos pontos mais importantes da sua vida.  
- Eu era filho de um pastor Anglicano, cresci durante um periodo de persegução religiosa. O meu pai liderava caças a bruxas, lobisomens e vampiros, tudo em nome da limpeza do mal no mundo. Quando ele ficou mais velho eu tive de tomas as rédeas, não era tão entusiasmado com as mantanças como ele era, mas fui esperto o suficiente para descobrir o esconderijo de vampiros que viviam nps esgostos da cidade. Fiz-lhes uma armadilha a eles e persegui um deles, aquele vampiro estava faminto demais para correr então resolveu atacar, saltando para cima de mim, mordendo-me e deixando-me ali na rua a sangrar.  
- Oh... – Disse  
- Quando vi no que tinha-me tornado eu tentei destruir-me, atirando-me de gandes alturas ou tentando afogar-me no oceano. Eu não queria matar pessoas, não me queria alimentar deles, ate tentei morrer de fome. Mas a sede ficou mais poderosa então ataquei um grupo de veados, descobri assim que podia alimentar de animais e deixar os humanos em paz, assim fui capaz de me tornar num medico.  
- Uau... não deve ter sido facil.  
- Não, não foi... mas assim fui capaz de criar esta nova "raça" de vampiros.  
Sorriu para mim e eu devolvi-lhe o sorriso.

* * *

**Voces devem achar estranho ter posto a Rose com o Jacob, mas a historia que estou a escrever com uma amiga, que podem ir ao link que está no meu perfil, a historia chama-se Sangue e Lua. Vai estar misturada com esta. Lá vai aparecer uma Catherine e aqui irá aparecer ele mais a Rose.  
Comentem, e deixem uma autora feliiizzz!**


	8. Talento

**Capitulo VII  
Talento**

Edward voltou pouco tempo depois de Carlisle e Esme terem saido da sala. Sentando-se a olhar para mim, tentando decifrar alguma coisa.  
- O que se passou na floresta? – Perguntou  
Boa, tinha lido os pensamentos do Emmett.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Nada de mais, fomos caçar e vimos o Jacob.  
- Não estou a falar disso.  
A imagem de mim e do Emmett quase a beijar-nos e o Jake a aparecer, veio à minha memoria. Olhei para Edward.  
- Sim, é isso mesmo.  
- Não sei o que se passou.  
E mostrei-lhe as minhas memorias, de estarmos a falar da transformação dele, o facto de eu ter medo de não me dar bem com sangue animal, o momento do quase-beijo e aparecimento do Jacob. E ele super estranho depois de eu ter caçado.  
Ele acenou com a cabeça.  
Ele está bem? Parece um pouco estranho.  
- Está confuso. Não sabe o que se passa com ele.  
- Hum... – Foi a unica resposra que consegui dar.

Saimos os dois de casa, Emmett encontrava-se sem camisola a lutar com Jasper no jardim, os meus olhos perderam-se nele. Sentei-me a ver a luta de ambos e Edward sentou-se ao meu lado. Era engraçado vê-los a lutar.  
Oh, o que me tinha passado na minha cabeça tola de humana, para chamar deus grego a Richard? Emmett era muito mais, secalhar milhões de vezes melhor. Imagino se tivesse visto ele no café, naquela noite, provavelmente teria tido um ataque de coração.  
- Sim, provavelmente. – Disse Edward respondendo ao meu pensamento com uma gargalhada.  
De repente os meus olhos ficaram vazios e eu vi Richard a percorrer a floresta de Forks. De repente tudo ficou normal. Edward parecia confuso.  
A voz de Alice fez-se ouvir dentro de casa.  
- Tive uma visão!  
- Eu tambem. – Disse confusa.  
_Como?_  
- Não sei. – Respondi  
Edward olhava-me petrificado.  
- Ouvis-te o que eu pensei?  
- Não estavas a falar?  
_Ouves-me?  
_- Sim – Olhei chocada  
Edward levantou-se ainda confuso indo a correr para casa comigo a reboque. Quando entrámos na sala, eu sentei-me.  
- Carlisle! – Chamou  
Carlisle apareceu na sala, acompanhado pelos outros, reparei que Emmett ainda continuava estranho.  
- Que se passa? – Perguntou Carlisle  
- A Catherine teve uma visão e leu os meus pensamentos.  
- Como é que isso é possivel? – Perguntou Bella  
- Catherine, que viste na visão? – Perguntou Carlisle  
- O Richard na floresta de Forks.  
- Sozinho? – Perguntou Emmett  
_Ele vem buscá-la!_, ouvi o pensamento dele e senti um aperto no peito, Richard não me podia levar embora dali.  
- Sim. E não me vem buscar! – Disse olhando para o Emmett mas ele desviou o olhar.  
- Alice, querida, qual foi a tua visão? – Perguntou Esme  
- Um vampiro loiro, de olhos pretos, estrutura de 20 anos na floresta de Froks. – Respondeu  
- É o Richard! – Disse  
- Bella, senta-te ao pé da Catherine e concentra-te no teu talento. – Pediu Carlisle.  
Ela sentou-se e concentrou-se, e eu concentrei-me nela.  
- Pensa numa coisa. – Pediu Edward  
Pensei no dia em que vi Emmett, pela primeira vez e abri novamente os olhos.  
- Então? – Perguntou Carlisle  
- Nada. – Disse Edward chocado  
- Jasper...  
Bella levantou-se e o lugar foi preenchido agora por Jasper. Concentrei-me nele.  
- Ela está a manipular os nossos sentimentos. – Disse Jasper  
- Ela tem o talento de copiar os talentos dos outros. – Disse Carlisle  
- Fantastico – Disse Esme  
Olhei para eles e estavam todos a sorrir.  
Começei a vasculhar o futuro, havia uma coisa que eu queria saber acima de tudo.  
- Não faças isso! – Disse Alice – Não quero que descobras uma coisa muito importante.  
_Boa, já viram que ela vai mesmo embora..._, foi de novo o pensamento de Emmett, enquanto ele saia da sala, levantei-me para ir atras dele mas Edward agarrou-me na mão.  
_Deixa isso comigo,_pensou.  
Acenei-lhe com a cabeça.  
Sentei-me novamente e Alice abraçou-me, Bella sentou-se ao meu lado e deu-me a sua mão. Vi Edward a sair da sala para ir atras de Emmett.

* * *

**Capitulo Pequenino hoje.  
Prometo que o outro é bem maiorzinho.  
COMENTEM E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!**

Resposta as Reviews:  
Lizzie Anne Cullen - Aqui está mais um capitulo espero que gostes tambem  
**Noelle - **Aqui tens mais um capitulo espero que gostes tambem


	9. Visão

**Capitulo VIII  
Visão**

Levantei-me e caminhei até um pouco antes da cozinha, para ouvir a conversa entre Edward e Emmett. Alice seguiu-me, tinha um sorriso divertido, será que ela já tinha visto o que ia acontecer? Tinha curiosidade mas não mexi no futuro.  
- O que se passa afinal contigo? – Perguntou Edward  
- Não sei. Não quero que ela se vá embora, com aquele vampiro. – Rosnou Emmett – Não vou deixá-lo levá-la  
- Porquê? O que sentes por ela?  
Começei a ficar nervosa. Emmett tinha ficado calado. Era agora que eu ia saber. Vá lá Emmett falar de uma vez por todas!  
- Catherine? – Edward apareceu ao pé da porta.  
ops, fui catada. Dei-lhe um sorriso nervoso e começei a andar para disfarçar, mas tropeçei num vaso que ali estava.  
- Nunca vi uma vampira a tropeçar. – Disse Alice às gargalhadas – É melhor ao vivo do que na visão.  
Eu rosnei-lhe.  
Edward caiu em gargalhadas.  
Olhei para a cozinha e Emmett estava a encarar-nos com um ar de quem não está a perceber nada.  
- O Jasper chegou! – Disse Alice felicissima, puxando a minha mão e arrastando-me até à garagem.

Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Bella e Jasper já se encontravam na garagem à frente de uma coisa com um pano preto, reparei que Edward e Emmett estavam ao meu lado.  
- Bem, este é um presente nosso. Alice escolheu o modelo e a cor. – Disse Carlisle, então pegou no pano e tirou-o. Nem queria acreditar no carro que eu estava a ver, dei a volta a ele encarando-o, era um Porshe 911 Turbo igual ao da Alice mas em preto.  
- Ahhh!! – Gritei – Nem acredito – Saltei abraçando Carlisle  
- Cat, calma. Ainda és uma recem nascida e ainda és mais forte que qualquer um de nós. – Lembrou-me Edward.  
Soltei Carlisle e ajeitei-lhe a camisa.  
- Obrigada a todos. – Sorri-lhes  
Sairam todos da garagem menos Emmett, sorri-lhe.  
- Cat, desculpa lá a minha maneira de estar. Mas o que ia acontecendo antes do Jake aparecer iria ser um erro.  
Erro?! Beijar-me seria um erro?! Só queria dar-lhe uma chapadona naquela cara, mas em vez disso sai a garagem e corri pela floresta, sentando-me ao pé do pequeno riacho onde o tinha visto.  
Senti a minha garganta a arder, estava a ficar novamente com sede, ataquei um veado mas não resolveu nada, precisava de algo mais. Levantei-me e corri até Seattle, atacando o primeiro mendigo que vi, a sede diminuiu um pouco, continuei pelas ruas de Seattle, as saudades apertavam mas não podia ver os meus pais, no entanto senti um cheiro delicioso e ataquei um homem gordo que passava. Nesse dia ataquei mais quatro pessoas e a sede deixou-me. Finalmente, estava saciada.

Voltei para a floresta, não queria dar de caras com Emmett.  
Ouvi passos mas não me mexi, se fosse algum caçador de vampiros que me matasse naquela altura.  
- Catherine... – Conheçi a voz.  
Virei-me.  
- Olá Jake.  
Ele sentou-se ao meu lado.  
- Passa-se alguma coisa?  
- Tantas... primeiro dizem que me beijar seria um erro e segundo acabo por atacar seis pessoas para o monstro que sou estar saciado.  
Ele começou a tremer, mas tentava controlar-se para não se transformar em lobo. Suspirei.  
- Mas os Cullen são vegetarianos.  
- Não consigo adaptar-me ao sangue animal.  
- Não podes desistir, vai tudo correr bem. – Pôs a sua mão sobre o meu ombro.  
- Obrigada Jacob, a serio.  
- Sempre às ordens. Tenho de ir, ficas bem?  
- Dentro dos possiveis. – Sorri e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Viu a desaparecer por tras de umas arvores.  
Suspirei e voltei para casa.  
Quando entrei dei com o olhar de Emmett, ao qual ignorei, dirigindo-me à Alice.  
- Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar. – Disse-me  
Subimos até ao andar de cima, ela levou-me até à porta ao lado do quarto do Emmett, tapou-me os olhos.  
- Alice, para quê isto tudo?  
- Oh, deixa-me fazer as coisas como quero. – Implorou.  
Ouvi ela a abrir a porta e caminhei para dentro do quarto, com ela ainda a tapar-me a visão e a guiar-me.  
- Aqui está! – Disse tirando a mão da frente dos meus olhos.  
O quarto tinha as paredes brancas excepto uma que estava pintada de vermelho. Outra estava com um espelho que tava por completo a parede.  
Havia um sofá, um plasma e uma aparelhagem na parede oposta à do espelho. Ela puxou-me para uma pequena porta, quando acendi a luz, esta iluminou um guarda fatos do mesmo tamanho que o da Alice.  
- Que achas?  
- Fabuloso – Disse abraçando-a – Obrigada por tudo.  
- Olha que eu choro. – Gargalhou. Levou-me até ao sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado – Eu vi o que tu fizes-te.  
Olhei para o chão.  
- Não tens culpa. É dificil para qualquer um de nós. Tu vais conseguir superar isso. Não contei a ninguem, só Edward leu a minha mente mas ele percebe.  
- Obrigada, não queria que Carlisle tivesse uma desilusão. – Admiti  
Ela abraçou-me.  
- Mas não é isso que te preocupa. – Disse  
- O Emmett.  
- O que se passou?  
- Ele disse que se o beijo acontecesse seria um erro.  
- COMO?! – Ela parecia confusa, saberia alguma coisa que eu não?!  
- Foi isso. Alice posso ficar sozinha?  
- Sim, se precisares de mim chama-me. – Deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu do quarto. Eu deitei-me no sofá fechando os olhos, mas a imagem de Emmett veio-me à memoria.

Levantei-me e começei a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, de repente fui invadida pelo vazio, os meus olhos fixaram o vazio, então eu vi. Vi a minha casa, a minha casa de quando eu era humana. Depois vi o chão e duas pessoas, mortas, sem uma gota de sangue no seu corpo... eu vi os meus pais... mortos!  
- NÃO!! – Gritei, caindo no chão, começando a soluçar, a chorar.  
Ouvi a porta do meu quarto a abrir.  
Ouvi a sua voz ao longe.  
- Catherine, o que se passa? – Dizia Emmett, eu não conseguia falar – Fala comigo, o que se passa?  
Senti a elevarem-me do chão, num momento para o outro estava sentada no sofá da sala.  
- Carlisle! O que se passa com ela?! – Ouvi a voz desesperada de Emmett ainda ao longe.  
Senti o medico a observar-me.  
- Está em estado de choque.  
- O que se passou com ela? – perguntou Rosalie  
- Cat, fala comigo. – Pediu Emmett pegando na minha mão.  
Alice e Edward apareceram na sala, senti os seus cheiros.  
- Alice, tives-te alguma visão? Sabes o que se passa com ela? – Perguntou Rosalie preocupada  
- Ela viu os pais mortos. – Explicou, a sua voz estava tambem longe.  
- NÃO!! – Gritei novamente  
O silêncio envolveu aquela sala.

**Mais um capitulo.  
COMENTEM E FAÇAM UM AUTORA FELIZZ!!**


	10. Seth

**Capitulo IX  
Seth**

Aos poucos e poucos ia voltando a mim. Emmett estava ao meu lado e segurava-me a mão. Alice estava do meu outro lado e parecia estar a mexer no meu futuro. Rosalie encontrava-se no chão à minha frente.  
Carlisle e Esme olhavam preocupados.  
Bella, Edward e Jasper encontravam-se a um canto da sala.  
- Os meus pais... – Sussurei  
Emmett envolveu-me com os seus braços, eu abraçei-o.  
- Tem calma Cat. Não dá para voltar atrás.  
- Mas eu quero voltar.  
Ele abraçou-me com mais força. De repente lembrei-me o que ele me tinha dito na garagem e num segundo estava do lado de Jasper. A confusão passou pela cara de Emmett e depois ficou com o rosto indecifrável.  
Eu vou lá para cima.  
_Ok Catherine, precisas de algo?_, perguntou Edward  
Olhei para Emmett.  
Não, deixa lá.  
Subi as escadas e entrei para o quarto. Liguei a aparelhagem e deitei-me no sofá.

Passado algum tempo, Alice, Rosalie e Bella entraram no quarto. Alice desligou o rádio e eu soube logo que vinham para falar. Rosalie sentou-se no sofá ao meu lado e Bella sentou-se com Alice no tapete em frente do sofá.  
- Então não tens nada para nos dizer? – Perguntou Rosalie  
- Eu? Acho que não.  
Olharam desconfiadas.  
- Sobre Emmett. – Disse Bella  
- O que querem saber? Que ele disse que se passa-se algo entre nós seria... um erro? – A ultima palavra custou a dizer.  
- O Emmett está louco, Alice?! – Perguntou Rosalie  
- Eu não percebo isso. – Disse em resposta  
- E tu Cat? O que sentes por ele? – Perguntou Bella  
- Eu? Eu não sinto nada. Ele é só um amigo.  
- Pois claro. – Disse Rosalie  
Levantei-me do sofá e começei a andar de um lado para o outro.  
- A serio. – Disse  
- Cat, nós sabemos que não é só isso. – Disse Alice deitando-me a lingua de fora.  
- Se há um premio por julgar mal, já sei que vou ser eleita, amar não vale o sofrer, não. O verbo amar a razão rejeita. – A minha voz saia melodiosa e bem afinada enquanto cantava.  
Elas conheceram a musica logo.  
- Porque a mentira? Ele é terra, é ceu, é o ar que você respira. Para nós está na cara. Isso não se esconde. Nós sabemos onde sua cabeça está. – As suas vozes saiam em sintonia, combinavam.  
Abraçei-me.  
- Não dá, não sei, não direi isso não...  
- E o suspirar vai negá-lo, ã ã...  
- Não ouvirei, não direi que é paixão...  
- Vai ficar negando, essa sensação etéria. Já estou notando. Que você está aerea. Haja como adulta e já não oculta que isso é amor.  
- Não dá, não sei, não direi isso não...  
- Não vai fugir, seu sorriso é paixão. – Cantou Rose  
- Eu não topei, não direi que é paixão!  
- Confie em nós, é a lei da paixão. – Cantaram enquanto saiam do quarto e fechando a porta atras dela. Olhei para a janela.  
- Em voz alta, não direi que é paixão.  
Suspirei. Fui até ao guarda roupas.  
Tirei umas calças de ganga e um top, despi o vestido e vesti o outro conjunto calçando uns allstars.  
Desci as escadas e passei por elas as três que me observavam, deitei-lhes a lingua de fora. Alice por segundos ficou com os olhos vazios e depois soltou um risinho começando a falar com Bella e Alice.  
Aquela minorcas...  
Edward gargalho em resposta ao meu pensamento.  
Sai da casa dos Cullen e fui dar uma volta à floresta.

Senti um cheiro estranho, então vi um lobo castanho um pouco desejeitado na caça. Reparei que ele era tipo lobo, como o Jacob.  
- Olá – Disse  
Ele olhou para mim, os seus olhos avaliaram-me, então ele correu para trás das arvores.  
Não sou assim tão feia para o afugentar.  
Um rapaz apareceu pelo caminho que o lobo tinha desaparecido.  
- Desculpa, não queria transformar-me à tua frente. Porque ficamos nus. – Disse corando  
Eu soltei uma gargalhada.  
- Então quem és tu? – Perguntei  
- Eu sou o Seth – Deu-me um enorme sorriso – Sou amigo do Jake, aquele que namora com uma irmã tua. E tu?  
- Eu sou a Catherine.  
- Ah, o Jake falou de ti, és a mulher do grandalhão, não é? – Ficou a pensar um pouco – Do Emmett.  
- O quê?  
- Não és?  
- Não.  
- Aquele cão pulgento enganou-me e acabei de fazer figura de urso.  
Eu sorri.  
- Bem é tarde, tenho de ir fazer a ronda.  
- Ok, adeus Seth. Aparece lá em casa.  
- Podes crer que sim. – Sorriu e desapareceu.  
Mulher do Emmett? O pensamento não me saia da cabeça.  
Voltei-me para ir para casa.  
- É parece que andam a fazer filmes.  
ops.  
- Estavas a ouvir?  
_Vim atrás de ti..._, pensou.  
- É parece que sim. – Respondi ao seu pensamento, ele sorriu e aproximou-se.  
- Cat, queria pedir desculpas pelo que te disse na garagem, não é verdade.  
- Então porque é que disses-te? – Sorri-lhe  
Ele aproximei-me mais.  
- Oh, não quero que com a vinda do teu amigo...  
De repente na mente dele apareceu a imagem dele ouvir Seth a dizer que eu era a mulher do vampiro grandalhão, então eu vi a sua cara, o seu sorriso com a ideia disso.  
- Emmett, cala-te.  
Pôs-me de bicos de pes e os nosso lábios tocaram-se.

**Pronto fica um capitulo com um beijinho entre Catherine e Emmett, espero que gostem do capitulo.  
A musica que elas cantam no quarto de Catherine pertence aos desenhos animados Hercules da Disney, é a musica da Meg e das musas. O nome é: Não direi  
COMENTEM E DEIXEM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!**


	11. Seattle

**Capitulo X  
Seattle**

Despedi-me de Emmett quando chegámos a casa, ele dirigiu-se para a garagem e eu entrei pela porta principal.  
_Ela vem ai, ela vem ai!_, ouvi o pensamento de Alice. Sorri, iria ser alvo de inquerito.  
- Olá a todos – Disse fechando a porta atras de mim.  
Edward e Bella acenaram do sofá.  
Alice deu-me um largo sorriso e Rosalie olhou para mim sorrindo.  
- Então, como foi? – Perguntou Alice  
- Nada de mais. – Disse sentando-me no sofá pegando numa revista de moda de Alice.  
_Ela não me pode fazer isto!_  
Eu ri-me.  
- Eu vi!  
- O quê, Alice?  
- O BEIJO! – Gritou, Esme e Carlisle que vinham a descer as escadas ficaram a olhar para mim, o mesmo que aconteceu com Jasper.  
Eu pôs a mão à cara, num sinal de vergonha.  
- Que se passa? – Perguntou Jasper  
- Ela e o Emmett beijaram-se e agora não me quer contar!  
Jasper olhava para mim, o mesmo acontecia com Esme e Carlisle.  
Olhei para Edward.  
Ajuda-me!, o meu pensamento era suplicante.  
Ele acenou com a cabeça.  
- Alice, precisava que me ajudasses a comprar uma coisa. – Disse Edward calmamente.  
Alice olhou para ele.  
- Quando queres ir? – Perguntou.  
- Agora.  
- Oki, vou só buscar a minha mala.  
Subiu as escadas e em segundos arrastava Edward para fora de casa.  
Obrigada. Pensei enquanto ele era arrastado.  
_De nada, ficas-me a dever uma. _  
Eu sorri e dirigi-me para as escadas.  
_Ela não vais esquecer_, pensou Jasper enquanto eu passava por ele.  
- Eu sei.  
Suspirei e ele sorriu-me.  
Rosalie sorriu-me e foi sentar-se ao pé de Bella.  
Esme e Carlisle já não se encontravam ali.  
Subi as escadas para o meu quarto.

Uma semana já tinha passado e Alice parecia ter-se esquecido de perguntar sobre o beijo. Ao qual eu agradeci a tudo o quanto me era permitido.  
Seth, o lobo, tinha-se tornado um grande amigo.  
Bateram à porta.  
- Entre.  
Alice entrou acompanhada por Rosalie.  
- Vamos às compras queres vir? – Perguntou Rose.  
- Hoje não.  
- És sempre a mesma coisa – Resmungou Alice.  
Eu abraçei-a.  
- Gosto tanto das coisas que tu me compras.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Há então nesse caso vou-te trazer prendinhas!  
Rose gargalhou e sairam do quarto.  
Peguei num livro e sentei-me na varanda a ler.  
Bateram novamente à porta.  
- Entre – Gritei  
Emmett apareceu ao pé de mim sorrindo.  
- Eu e o Jasper vamos fazer uns picansos, queres vir?  
Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um vazio tomou conta de mim e os meus olhos focaram o futuro.  
Vi Richard desorientado em Seattle, parecia que procurava algo.  
Voltei ao presente, reparei que estava nos braços de Emmett.  
- Estas bem? – Perguntou  
Desde o dia da visão dos meus pais, ele ficava preocupado com o que eu podia ver.  
- Estou. Não me apetece, fica para outra hora. – Sorri-lhe, amava ir para os picansos com aqueles dois na estrada velha. O meu Porshe ganhava sempre.  
_Não gostas nada de mim_, pensou.  
- Oh, eu gosto de ti.  
_És uma má.  
_- Sabes, tu às vezes pareces que tens sete anos e não setenta.  
Ele soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa.  
_Estás mesmo bem?_  
- Sim, podes ir descansado. – Abraçei-o. Quando ia-me a afastar os seus braços prenderam-me. Ficando com o meu rosto bem junto ao dele.  
_Agora és minha prisioneira_, soltou uma gargalhada com o seu pensamento.  
Desde quando é que eu não era prisioneira do seu sorriso, do seu olhar, de tudo nele? Aproximei um pouco mais a minha cara dele e...  
- Catherine!?  
_ops_, pensou Jasper.  
Emmett soltou-me e olhámos para Jasper.  
- Desculpem.  
- Não há nada para desculpar. – Disse sem graça  
- Ele estava a demorar e...  
- Na boa Jasper.  
- Então anda. – Disse olhando para Emmett – Vens?  
- Não. – Disse – Divirtam-se.  
- Adeus Cat.  
Jasper saiu e Emmett foi atras dele, virando-se uma vez para me piscar o olho.  
Quando a porta do quarto se fechou, lembrei-me da minha visão.  
Fui a correr ate ao guarda fatos e tirei de lá o vestido de malha preto de mangas compridas e até ao joelho. Vesti-me e calçei umas botas. Dei uma escovadela ao cabelo e peguei na mala e nas chaves do meu carro.  
Sai do quarto.  
_Mas afinal o que ele tem com a Catherine?_, ouvi o pensamento de Jasper no andar de baixo.  
Inspirei o ar tentando encontrar o cheiro de Carlisle, seguiu ate ao escritorio.

Bati à porta.  
- Entre – Disse a sua voz do lado de dentro  
- Carlisle... – Disse abrindo a porta  
- Catherine, entra querida.  
Sorri-lhe.  
Entrei, fechando a porta atras de mim.  
- Precisas de alguma coisa?  
- Sim... na verdade, precisava de ir a Seattle.  
_Uma visão?_, pensou.  
- Sim.  
_Ficas longe muito tempo?  
_- Não.  
- Ok, ficaremos à tua espera.  
- Obrigada. Queria pedir mais uma coisa.  
- O quê querida?  
Respirei fundo, seria a primeira vez que iria fazer aquilo. Peguei-lhe na mão e fechei os olhos concentrando-me.  
_Que não diga nada a Emmett. Onde eu fui, não quero que ele vá atras.  
_Abri os olhos e pela sua cara de supreendido soube que ele tinha ouvido o meu pensamento.  
- Fascinante. Teremos de falar sobre o teu talento quando vieres.  
- Concerteza.  
- Vai descansada, eu não direi nada.  
Abraçou-me.  
Sai do escritorio e fui em direcção à garagem. Entrei no meu porshe. É... iria dar muito nas vistas, mas o que eu poderia fazer?  
Segurei no pendente do meu fio, o brasão dos Cullen. Era dificil afastar-me dali, da familia que me acolheu. Mas tinha de o fazer, suspirei e acelarei.

Em pouco tempo encontrava-me a percorrer as ruas de Seattle.  
Como estava a dar muito nas vistas decidi estacionar.  
Dei graças a que o tempo estivesse cinzento. Ainda não tinha visto a minha pele ao sol, mas já Carlisle tinha avisado para ter cuidado com isso, como Richard.  
Sai do carro e tive a noção que não era só o meu carro que dava nas vistas. Tentei-me concentrar no que queria. Tentei ver se na mente das pessoas via a imagem de Richard, mas nada. Tambem não podia seguir o seu cheiro, pois nunca o tinha sentido depois de estar transformada.  
Sentei-me num banco de jardim com as mãos à frente da minha cara, enquanto mexia no futuro, mas isso deu-me uma dor de cabeça, já que não tinha pratica. O telemovel na minha mala tocou. Retirei-o e atendi.  
- Sim, Alice.  
- _Tu és maluca? Foste para Seattle sozinha?! – _Gritava  
Boa, tinha-me esquecido que ela tambem via o futuro.  
- Tem calma, vai tudo correr bem.  
-_ Quero-te cá amanhã à hora do jantar! _– Ironizou a sua ordem.  
Eu ri-me.  
- Alice?  
-_ Sim?_  
- Mantem o Emmett longe disto.  
- _Com uma condição.  
_- O quê?  
- _Vocês naquele dia beijaram-se?  
-_ Sim.  
- _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – _Gritou, tive de afastar um pouco o telemovel do ouvido – _Tu gostas dele?  
_Suspirei derrotada.  
- Sim, Alice.  
- _Yupiii! Podes estar descansada. Toma cuidado, alguma coisa liga e tou ai em segundos.  
- _Obrigada. Adeus.  
- Adeus maninha. – Disse ela desligando.  
Suspirei e guardei o telemovel dentro da mala.

Percorri as ruas de Seattle que me eram conhecidas, do nada dei por mim em frente da minha casa. Quer dizer antiga.  
Fiquei um minuto a olhar e depois rondei-a, vi a janela da cozinha aberta. Se estivesse viva de certeza que teria o meu coração aos pulos.  
Trepei a janela e entrei.  
Senti um cheiro estranho e segui-o.  
Parva, porque o fizes-te!?  
Os meus pais estavam estendidos no chão, totalmente igual como a minha visão.  
Senti as minhas pernas a falharem, a sensação de querer gritar percorreu a minha garganta, então pôs a mão à boca. Olhei para a minha mãe e as pernas falharam totalmente, senti alguem a agarrar-me na cintura.  
Olhei para a pessoa que o fizera.  
Os meus olhos encontraram o seu rosto, os seus olhos pretos.  
- Oh, Richard! – Abraçei-o._  
_

**Mais um capitulo!! Espero que gostem!!  
Passem no meu perfil e vão ate à fic Sangue e Lua e leiam!!  
COMENTEM E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZZZZ!  
Obrigada por todos os Review's.**


	12. Revelação

**Capitulo XI  
Revelação  
**

Ele envolveu-me com os seus braços.  
Mas de repente fez-se luz na minha cabeça e eu afastei-me, pondo-me em posição de ataque.  
Ele olhou para mim confuso.  
- O que se passa?  
- O que estás a fazer em casa dos meus pais? – Rosnei  
- Eu...  
- Matas-te-os?! Como pudes-te?!  
- Não sejas parva! Senti um cheiro de um vampiro que não conhecia e segui. Encontrei-te aqui.  
Na sua mente apareceu a sua imagem sentindo o meu cheiro, a mesma imagem da minha visão.  
- Mas foi um vampiro! Quem fez isto?! – Exigi  
Ele inspirou o ar.  
- Jane!  
Eu rosnei alto.  
Inspirei o ar para o memorizar, ela iria ter o seu preço pelo que fez. Começei a correr mas ele agarrou-me o braço.  
Ele largou-me de repente.  
- O que...  
Olhei para ele.  
- Como fizeste isso?  
- O quê?!  
- Provocas-te-me dor!  
- Não te fiz nada.  
- Por isso mesmo. – Disse confuso.  
De repente lembrei-me de Carlisle a dizer que eu copiava talentos, será que os podia copiar só de pensar na pessoa?  
- Qual o poder de Jane?  
Ele encarou-me confuso.  
- Provoca dor com o pensamento.  
- É isso! – Disse, ele encarava-me como se tivesse a avaliar se eu estava bem da cabeça ou não.  
Suspirei.  
- Vamos sair daqui e eu explico.  
Ele acenou com a cabeça e segui-me saimos pela janela e continuamos a andar pelas ruas, ate chegarmos ao meu carro. Ele olhou para ele boqueaberto, eu dei-lhe um sorriso torto e entrei.  
- Como é que tu... – Começou mas eu fiz-lhe um gesto.  
- Eu quando fugi encontrei uma familia, eles adoptaram-me e ofereceram o carro como presente. Eles não são como tu, eles caçam animais, eu sinceramente ando com uma certa dificuldade nesse ponto.  
- Animais?  
- Sim – Sorri  
- O que estás aqui a fazer?  
Eu peguei-lhe na mão e concentrei-me como fiz com Carlisle e então mostrei-lhe a visão dele na floresta de Forks, a visão com os meus pais e a visão dele nas ruas de Seattle.  
- Como é que...  
- Tenho talento de copiar talentos, por isso acho que só de pensar na Jane eu tive o poder dela.  
- Faz sentido. – Disse pensativo  
- Richard, vem comigo para Forks.  
Peguei na sua mão e mostrei a minha familia. Rose, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle e Emmett. Suspirei quando mostrei o ultimo.  
- Preciso de caçar. Não sou vegetariano. – Deitou-me a lingua de fora. – Vens?  
- Sangue humano?!  
- Não, de Et's. – Fez uma careta – Claro que humano.  
O telefone tocou e eu tirei da mala atendendo.  
- Sim?  
_- Catherine Wolf Cullen, o que pensas que vais fazer?! – _Perguntou Alice  
- Por acauso ainda não sei. – Respondi sinceramente.  
_- Nem penses em atacar mais humanos! Vem já para casa! Caças cá comigo e ele tambem._  
- Ok Alice.  
_- Adeus. _– Desligou  
Ele ainda encarava-me.  
- Parece que só vais caçar lá. Alice tem visões.  
- Não vai valer a pena fazer a birra, pois não?  
- Não. Os teus amigos?  
- Voltaram a Italia. Por isso é que pensei em ir à tua procura.  
- Já acabaram com a tal familia? – Perguntei enquanto ligava o carro e acelerava.  
- Não. Mas não sei o que andam a preparar mais.

Estacionei o porshe na garagem, o jipe de Emmett e o carro de Jasper já lá se encontravam. Viemos por fora e abri a porta da entrada principal, não estava lá ninguem.  
- Familia? – Chamei  
Um por um, eles iam aparecendo.  
Richard olhava para todos desconfiado.  
Começei com a apresentação.  
- Esta é a Alice, o Jasper, a Rosalie, a Bella, o Edward, Esme, Carlisle e Emmett. – Disse os nomes enquanto apontava, quando disse Emmett, Richard olhou-o com atenção e Emmett rosnou pondo-se entre mim e ele.  
Não liguei à sua atitude.  
- Este é o Richard.  
Emmett rosnou mais alto.  
Richard pôs-se em posição de ataque.  
Jasper juntou-se ao irmão e eu pus-me à frente deles.  
- Portem-se como deve ser.  
_Eu juro que o mato se ele tenta levar-te daqui_, pensou Emmett.  
- Emm, pará. – Pedi  
Ele suspirou.  
_Não quero que vás embora_, desabafou e saiu da sala.  
Eu suspirei e Carlisle aproximou-se.  
- Vai, nós ficamos aqui com o teu amigo.  
Olhei para Richard.  
_Vai._  
Acenei com a cabeça e corri atras de Emmett.

Encontrei-o no jardim da casa. Sentei-me ao lado dele.  
_Ele veio-te buscar. Eu sinto isso.  
_- Mas eu não vou.  
Ele olhou para mim.  
- Não?  
Eu peguei-lhe na mão e mostrei-lhe a primeira vez que o vi, quando nos tinhamos beijado, as nossas brincadeiras, as vezes que nos riamos quando escondiamos roupa e revistas de moda de Alice e esta doida à procura, os picanços de carro entre mim, ele e Jasper. O quanto eu ficava tonta quando ele sorria.  
Em resposta ao que lhe tinha mostrado, ele lembrou-se do momento em que Seth me tinha confundido como mulher de Emmett.  
Eu sorri e ele passou-me com a mão no meu rosto.  
- Eu gosto de ti, Cat.  
Eu juro que saltei para cima dele, abraçando-o com todas as minhas forças.

Voltámos passado um tempo, reparei que Alice olhava para nós felicissima, aquela miuda parecia as velhas a lerem as revistas para saber um episodio que ainda não tinha dado na sua novela favorita.  
Carlisle levantou-se.  
- O Richard tem uma proposta para te fazer.  
Eu e Emmett entreolhamo-nos, já que eramos os unicos que tinham estado fora enquanto o resto falava com o meu amigo.  
- Eu vou para a europa, gostava que viesses comigo.  
Emmett começou a rosnar e reparei que Jasper manipulava os sentimentos daquela sala.  
- Não, Richard. O meu lugar é aqui. Eu agora sou uma Cullen.  
Ele olhou petrificado.  
- Uma quê?!  
- Cullen.  
Ele correu ate mim começando a puxar-me pelo braço.  
- Agora é que vens mesmo comigo.  
- LARGA-A!! – Gritou Emmett.  
_Não, não podes ficar!_, pensou Richard  
Ele soltei-me da sua mão e Emmett rodou a minha cintura com o seu braço.  
- Não posso ficar porquê?  
- Catherine, é esta a familia que Jane e Alec estão à procura. São os Cullen que eles querem matar!!  
- O quê?! – Perguntaram os Cullen, incluindo eu, ao mesmo tempo.

**Mais um capituloooo  
Lizzie Anne Cullen - **Pronto, espero que a tua saude mental fique bem xD agora so tens de esperar pelo proximo capitulo AHHA! Vamos ganhar o premio Nobel da nossa causa xD Faz me feliz depois de leres isto.  
**Danikas - **Amoooor, obrigada por toda a tua ajuda nesta fic.  
**Noelle - **Aqui esta bem explicadinho o facto dele estar em casa dela naquela hora. Espero que gostes e continues a deixar Review.  
**Luisa Davi - **Apesar de ser culpa do Richard ela ter-se tornado vampira ele era incapaz de a fazer sofrer mais. Espero que gostes do capitulo  
**COMENTEM E DEIXEM UMA AUTORA FELIIIIZ!!**


	13. Novo tratado

**Capitulo XII  
****Novo tratado**

Sentámo-nos todos nos sofás enquanto Richard contava a historia desde o principio.  
Ele estava uns dias em Italia, quando Jane o encontrou e prepos-lhe um negocio, ou arranjava-lhe um exercito ou então ele seria morto. Que escolha ele tinha?  
Quando veio para Seattle ele não sabia que era para ser contra uma familia, só depois de ter transformado os primeiros dez. Depois um dia sentiu o meu cheiro enquanto passava pelo café, era um cheiro delicioso, e ele sentiu que eu iria ser uma vampira que lhe daria sorte naquela luta, mas depois começou a conhecer-me e a simpatizar comigo, e no dia que me transformou pediu para eu fugir. No dia que me ia transformar, Jane chegou ao pé dele e disse que tinha descoberto que ele tinha sentimentos com uma humana, eu. Então deu-lhe a escolher ou matava-me ele ou eram eles que me matavam, então nessa noite ele me levou à praia e falou comigo, transformando-me.  
No segundo dia da minha dor, Richard "abandonou-me", indo ter com Jane e dizer que me tinha matado, Jane por sua vez descobriu que o matar dele foi só me transformar e então torturou-o, vezes sem conta. Senti tanto odio dela nesse momento! Então ela voltou com o seu exercito para Italia, para o quê... ele não sabia, mas ele sabia que ela iria voltar, não só pelos Cullen mas agora por mim. Se algum dia, Jane desistiu de matar os Cullen, ao descobrir que eu estava com eles, iria voltar.  
Suspirei e nesse momento sai de casa, não conseguia olhar para a cara deles, que me acolheram e agora iriam ser mortos por causa de mim!

Caminhei até ao rio, parte neutra entre vampiros e lobisomens.  
_Catherine?!_, ouvi o pensamento de Rosalie atrás de mim.  
- Diz? – Ela sentou-se ao meu lado.  
- Não tens culpa de nada.  
- Se eles desistiram de vós atacar, agora vão atacar porque me acolheram. Como não queres que eu me sinta mal?  
- Eu sei disso. – Abraçou-me – Mas nenhum de nós te vai abandonar. Temos uma familia forte, vamos ganhar esta luta.  
- Será?  
Mas não houve tempo para resposta, um lobo atirou-se para cima de Rosalie, projectando-a contra um rochedo.  
Ataquei-o com o talento de o por cego por uns momentos, mas ele acertou novamente em Rosalie, então eu saltei para cima dele e projectei-o para o outro lado, ouviu-se os ossos de uma das patas a partirem-se. Porquê é que estavamos a ser atacados por lobos?! No momento em que me levantei levei com um lobo ainda muito maior que o outro. Projectei-o de novo.  
_Sam, pará!!_, ouvi o pensamento de Seth. Mas o lobo atacou-me de novo, eu não o mordi pois isso iria matá-lo. Pois o nosso veneno é mortal para um lobo.  
Conheci o lobo Jake e o lobo Seth a tirarem o grandalhão de cima de mim. Empurrando-o para trás. O lobo Jake pegou no que tinha a pata partida e empurrou-o para fora dali.  
_Desculpa Catherine, o Paul soube do romance entre Rosalie e Jake e veio aqui, Sam ao ver-te a atacá-lo... atacou.  
__-_ Na boa Seth, não te preocupes.  
O lobo acenou com a cabeça.  
_Catherine, leva a Rose embora daqui, leva-a para casa. Ainda bem que vocês são duros e ela não partiu nada. Diz que vou ter com ela depois.  
_Acenei com a cabeça e os lobos desapareceram. Rose veio ter comigo um pouco confusa.  
- O que se passou aqui?  
- Paul descobriu que tu tens romance com o Jake. E Sam ao ver-me a atacar Paul atacou-me.  
- Isto vai ser dificil agora. – Disse ela triste.  
- Querida, ele é forte. Jake vem logo ter contigo. Eles têm de perceber o que vocês sentem um pelo outro.  
- Tens razão – Sorriu e abraçou-me – Obrigada. Vamos para casa?  
Eu encolhi-me um pouco. Não tinha a certeza que era bem vinda, mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa já era arrastada para a casa branca.

Entrei atrás de Rosalie e vi todos os Cullen.  
- Catherine querida – Abraçou-me Esme, e ai soube que ainda era bem vinda ali.  
Estava tão distraida que quando Emmett me segurou no braço mostrei-lhe o acontecimento com os lobos.  
- Mas como?! – Rosnou  
- Emmett está tudo resolvido.  
- Eles atacaram-vos!  
- Tem calma. – Pedi-lhe  
- Que se passou Catherine? – Perguntou Carlisle  
Suspirei, Emmett estava a tremer de raiva.  
- Os lobos sabem do romance entre Rosalie e Jacob. O Paul atacou-a e eu parti-lhe uma pata e então Sam atacou-me.  
- Teremos de falar com eles. – Disse Carlisle  
- Há coisas mais importantes. – Respondeu Rosalie.  
- Mas ele atacou-a! – Lembrou-lhe Emmett  
- Eu estou bem. – Disse-lhe, manipulei um pouco dos seus sentimentos e Jasper olhou para mim e fiz-lhe uma careta.  
_Daqui a bocado fazes a parte de todos nós. Alice pode tirar ferias.  
_Fui até ele e encostei a minha mão ao seu braço  
_Será que ela quer tirar ferias?  
_Ele suspirou e eu ri-me. Alice desceu as escadas, tinha um vestido cor de rosa pelo joelho. Passou por Emmett com uma cara bem chateada então eu tive a visão do jipe de Emmett destruido. Porquê aquilo?  
- Emmett Cullen, ai de ti que digas isso. – A sua voz continha ameaça.  
- O que eu fiz?  
- Farás, se dizeres que a cor dela não é o rosa. – Disse Edward gargalhando e eu juntei-me quando percebi que se ele dissesse aquilo, no proximo minuto viria o seu jipe destruido.

Bella e Richard apareceram passado um tempo em casa, pela mente deles percebi que tinham ido caçar, Richard não tinha gostado muito da ideia dos veados, mas agora não podia atacar humanos.  
- Catherine, temos de treinar os teus talentos, temos de saber do que és capaz. Isso pode ser uma grande vantagem para nós... – Dizia Carlisle mas foi interrompido.  
- NÃO! Acho que ela deve ir para a europa com o Richard – Disse Emmett senti o quanto aquilo lhe estava a doer ao dizer.  
- o quê? – Perguntei  
- Tambem acho, Alice, Rose, Bella e Esme devem ir tambem. – Disse Jasper  
- Vocês estão malucos? – Perguntámos todas ao mesmo tempo.  
- Vamos ficar e lutar! – Disse Bella  
- Bella, acho que... – Começou Edward  
- Ahhh, vá lá Edward, ate parece que quando era humana estava livre de perigos.  
- Apesar de mante-las fora disto era o que eu queria, vamos precisar delas. Alice pelas visões, Bella pela protecção e Catherine pelo seu talento.  
Jasper, Edward e Emmett rosnaram.  
Bateram à porta e Esme abriu-a.  
Sam, Seth e Jake encontravam-se ali.

Emmett, Jasper e Edward puseram-se à nossa frente e rosnaram.  
- Vim pedir desculpa. – Disse Sam – Eu não sabia que Paul tinha atacado.  
- Devias ter visto isso antes de atacar. – Disse Emmett por entre dentes.  
- Emmett, está tudo bem. Pará com isso.  
Ao passar por eles toquei em Jake e passei-lhe o acontecimento que estavamos a planear antes deles chegarem e os promenores da luta que vinham ai. Grrr tinha de treinar isto dos toques!  
Jake pôs-se em segundos ao lado de Rose e olhou para Carlisle.  
- Vai haver uma guerra?!  
Olharam todos para mim, e eu envergonhada pôs a mão no ar.  
- Culpada.  
Richard aproximou-se de mim mas Emmett passou o braço na minha cintura rosnando-lhe.  
Carlisle suspirou.  
- Parece que alguem quer os Cullen fora do mapa.  
- Vão sair daqui? – Perguntou Seth  
- Não vamos lutar.  
- Nós lutaremos junto a voz. Agora teremos de ser uma familia por causa do romance entre o Jake e a Rosalie. – Estes dois sorriram ao ouvir as palavras do bando.  
- Secalhar é melhor deixarem-se fora disto, é perigoso...  
- Estas terras tambem são um pouco de nós. – Disse Sam – Lutaremos juntos e venceremos – Disse esticando a mão para ele.  
- Venceremos! – Repetiu Carlisle apertando-lhe a mão.  
Quente e frio o tratado estava selado, seriamos agora uma familia.  
O tratado agora era de amizade e ajuda.  
A esperança começou a pairar no ar.

**Novo capitulo!!  
Espero que gostem e comentem! DEIXEM REVIEW E FAÇAM ME MUITO MUITO FELIZ!!  
**


	14. Treino

**Capitulo XIII  
****Treino**

Encontrava-me com Seth no jardim da casa dos Cullen, ele estava em forma de lobo deitado e eu estava deitada na relva com a cabeça sobre as suas costas peludas e com uma das minhas mãos sobre a sua pata. Comunicavamos mentalmente.  
- _Achas que depois disto, vocês ficam em Forks? – _Perguntou  
- _Sim, Rose tem cá o Jacob. Não a vão deixar cá sozinha.  
__- E tu Catherine, ficas?  
__- Se sobreviver. – _Sorri e ele rosnou.  
- _Achas que vamos conseguir vencer esta guerra?  
__- Temos oportunidades, os Cullen vão ao Alaska para falarem com uns amigos.  
__- Quantos mais melhor.  
_Eu suspirei, tinha medo que algum Cullen, Richard ou lobo se aleijasse.  
_Vamos conseguir, Cat. – _Disse Seth respondendo ao meu pensamento.  
Suspirei novamente.

Olhei para o lado e vi uma bola de tenis de Emmett. Levantei-me e peguei nela, mandei-a para bem longe.  
- Vai buscar, Seth. – Costumavamos fazer isto imensas vezes. Ele via aquilo como um treino para encontrar algo.  
Seth ia a levantar-se e começar a correr na direcção que a bola tinha percorrido, quando Jacob o impede.  
- Catherine, pará e tratar o Seth como se fosse um caniche.  
Eu e o Seth gargalhámos.  
Seth a gargalhar em forma de lobo, parecia um desenho animado.  
- Um caniche grande e fofo – Disse dando uma festa no focinho do lobo ao meu lado.  
_Qualquer dia faz dele um peluche e mete-o em cima da cama como decoração, _pensou Jake enquanto revirava os olhos.  
Eu gargalhei.  
- A Rose? – Perguntei  
- Está mais calma. Que odio daquele Paul, se eu fosse o lider mandava-o embora do bando ou dava-lhe um castigo. – Disse com os punhos fechados.  
- Pega leve – Disse  
- Essa é a deixa do Seth. – Riu-se  
Eu sorri.  
- Catherine, minha querida! – Olhei para onde a voz de Esme vinha, atravessava agora o jardim até nós – Olá Jake, olá Seth. – Disse sorrindo  
Seth acenou com a sua cabeça grande de lobo.  
- Olá Mrs. Cullen – Cumprimentou Jake.  
- Querida, Carlisle espera por ti.  
Mordi o lábio.  
_Vais conseguir_, ouvi o pensamento de Seth  
- Obrigada  
- Nós vamos indo – Disse Jake  
- Adeus – Disse eu e Esme antes de caminharmos para a parte do jardim onde Carlisle se encontrava com duas cadeiras, ele sentado numa com um bloco e uma caneta na mão, sorriu para nós.  
Esme deu-me um beijo na testa.  
_Vais conseguir, _pensou.  
- Obrigada, mãe. – Disse sorrindo e abraçando-a.

Caminhei em direcção do Carlisle e sentei-me na cadeira vaga à sua frente.  
- Como estás? – Perguntou Carlisle sorrindo  
- Confiante – Retribui o sorriso  
- Então, quais os talentos que sabes que consegues fazer?  
- Ler mentes, visões, - enquanto dizia, ele apontava no seu caderno – mostrar pensamentos/lembranças com um toque, fazer dor por pensamento, protecção e manipular os sentimentos.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Já temos alguns. Kate tem um poder de mandar correntes electricas aos oponentes, vou pedir a ela para te treinar isso quando tiver aqui. E Bella, vai ajudar-te a expandir o escudo de protecção.  
Acenei com a cabeça.  
- E o que vamos treinar hoje?  
- Pensei em trabalhares as ilusões. – Disse pensativo – Isto vai-te cansar. Depois do treino, quero que subas para o teu quarto, e que descanses. Apesar dos vampiros não se cansarem como os humanos, vais esforçar muito a tua mente com isto, ficarás sedenta mas depois iremos caçar.  
Acenei novamente com a cabeça.  
- Muito bem, concentra-te e dá-me uma ilusão.  
Fechei os olhos e concentrei-me em Carlisle, abri novamente os olhos e vi pelos de Carlisle que estavam vazios. Vi-o rodeado pelos Cullen que sorriam à sua volta.  
Pisquei os olhos e voltei ao normal.  
- Muito bem. – Sorriu – Agora dá-me uma ilusão que me deixasses destruçado.  
Começei a sentir-me cansada.  
Fechei os olhos e concentrei-me nele novamente. Quando abri, Carlisle tinha Esme nos seus braços, morta. O rosto do medico ficou em sofrimento, então pisquei os olhos voltando para a realidade.  
- Muito bem, Catherine. Muito forte, mas para a proxima não podes ter piedade a quem iludes. Vamos repetir.  
Repetimos tudo varias vezes, vi Carlisle sozinho rodeado por toda a gente que gostava morta. Esme a abandoná-lo, ele a ser torturado, os seus filhos a serem mortos, Esme a ser despedaçada e queimada.  
Quando acabámos com esta actividade, sentia-me um pouco cansada e com sede.  
- Desculpe pelas imagens.  
- Fizes-te tudo bem, estou orgulhoso de ti. Tens de pegar no ponto franco e o meu são vocês. É assim mesmo. Vamos treinando isto. Como estás?  
- Sinto-me exauta e com sede.  
Ele pôs a mão sobre o meu ombro.  
- Vai para o teu quarto, porque assim não vais conseguir caçar.  
- Obrigada, pai. – Ele sorriu e abraçou-me.

Subi para o meu quarto, liguei o radio baixo e deitei-me no sofa fechando os olhos.  
Senti uma mão pequena no meu braço e abri só um olho para ver quem era.  
Alice sorria para mim  
- Acordei-te? – Brincou  
Deitei-lhe a ligua de fora e sentei-me para ela se sentar.  
- Como foi o treino?  
- Bom – Sorri  
- Carlisle está orgulhoso de ti. Catherine consegues procurar coisas no futuro?  
- Não muito, começa a doer a cabeça.  
- Que achas de treinar mais isso depois de eu vir do Alaska? – Perguntou com um sorriso maroto no seu rosto.  
- Porque é que acho que estás a tramar alguma?  
Ela caiu em gargalhadas.  
- Sim?! – Implorou  
- Pode ser Alice.  
- Yupiii – Abraçou-me – Como te sentes?  
- Sedenta!  
- É... notasse pelos teus olhos. Mas estão a ficar dourados.  
Sorri-lhe.  
- Quando partem?  
- Amanhã. Rose teve premissão para ficar em La Push. Qualquer coisa é só telefonares para ela ou então, aqui para a tua irmã favorita – Sorriu de orelha a orelha.  
- Nada convencida, menina Alice.  
- É verdade. – Fez beicinho  
- É sim, eu adoro-te minha irmã.  
Os seus olhos ficaram brilhantes.  
- Eu tambem, mana – Disse abraçando-me  
- Tenho de ir procurar Carlisle.  
- Ele está no escritorio – Saiu comigo do quarto, dirigindo-se para o seu e eu dirigi-me para o escritorio, batendo à porta.  
- Entre – Disse a voz de Carlisle

Abri a porta  
- Carlisle, eu preciso mesmo de caçar.  
- Sim, vamos lá. – Disse pousando o livro que estava a ler em cima da mesa, saindo à minha frente da sala.  
Caminhamos ate encontrarmos os veados normais.  
- Quando estivermos totalmente livres desta guerra, vamos levar-te a caçar animais mais saborosos e fortes. – Disse  
- Hum, vai ser grande aventura.  
Mal acabei de falar, corri e saltei em cima de um veado macho, perfurando o seu pescoço com os meus dentes e bebendo o seu sangue.

Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Alice, Bella, Edward e Richard despediram-se de mim, de Rose, de Jake, de Seth e de Emmett na manhã seguinte quando partiram para o Alaska, como a Alice tinha previsto.  
Depois de sairem, Emmett deslocou-se para longe de Forks para ir caçar os belos dos seus ursos.  
Jake e Seth conseguiram permissão de Billy Black para tambem eu ir para La Push, para não ficar sozinha enquanto Emmett caçava, seria a primeira vez que veria a reserva dos indios. O tempo era favoravel para nós vampiros, estava nublado. Caminhámos pela floresta em passo humano, não havia pressa.

* * *

**Olaaa  
Demorou mas cá está mais um belo capitulo  
Espero que gostem. Secalhar vou começar a demorar um pouco a postar já que a escola começou.**

**Deixem REVIEW'S e deixem aqui a autora FELIZ!!**


	15. Completa

**Aviso desde já que este capitulo, tem uma parte no fim, ESCALDANTE, não aconselhado a menores ou a quem sofra do coraçao x'D  
****(quem quiser é livre de ler. Nao me responsabilizo por nada)  
****  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XIV  
Completa**

Seth vinha ao meu lado, enquanto Rosalie e Jacob caminhavam mais há frente, completamente agarrados.  
- Está coisa de impressão é mesmo forte, não? – Perguntei.  
- Sim, por mais que tentem estar longe um do outro não conseguem. – Sorriu para mim  
- E tu já tiveste?  
- Ainda não.  
Eu sorri.  
- Tu gostas dele não é?  
- De quem, Seth?  
- Do Emmett.  
Eu suspirei.  
- Já vi que sim. – Gargalhou – Vocês são um pouco complicados.  
Gargalhei.

Passámos a fronteira para La Push e caminhámos para a praia, falando do bando.  
- Vai haver mais alguem a transformar-se? – Perguntei  
- Se houver mais vampiros cá, sim. – Disse Jake  
Mordi o lábio, era mau sabermos que eramos os culpados por eles se transformarem.  
Seth pôs-me a mão no ombro, olhei para ele e sorri, reparei que tinha parado com a resposta do Jake, começei a andar novamente.  
_Que se passa?  
_- Nada, Seth. – Sussurei – Só não gosto de saber que somos a causa para o que vocês se tornam.  
- Todos gostamos da liberdade de ser um lobo. Não te preocupes.  
Abraçou-me.  
Retribui o abraço, apesar de ser bastante jovem, Seth era um optimo amigo, era impossivel não gostar dele.

Chegámos à praia, eu e a Rose despimos os vestidos que tinhamos, ficando de biquini e eles tiraram as camisolas. Corremos até à agua mergulhando, para nós a temperatura não fazia diferença, olhei para trás e vi Seth ainda a tentar-se molhar.  
- A mim faz-me diferença. – Deu um sorriso falso, Jake gargalhou.  
Eu aproximei-me dele começando a salpicar agua para cima dele, até que mergulhou.  
- Isso não é justo. – Disse quando veio ao de cima.  
Eu Gargalhei.  
Rose e Jake estavam mais afastados, então eu e Seth continuamos onde estavam, até que o sol saiu detras de uma nuvem e pela primeira vez vi a minha pele a brilhar, como um diamante.  
- Uau – Disse Seth  
Sorri-lhe.

Saimos da agua passado um tempo, Rose e Jake continuaram lá.  
Sentamo-nos na areia enquanto o calor secava os nossos corpos, ainda com o sol a fazer brilhar a minha pele pálida.  
A ansiedade de ver Emmett era grande, nunca tinha ficado sem ele tanto tempo.  
- Tenho de ir.  
- Oh, fica. – Pediu Seth  
- Não posso. Emm ainda me vem buscar. – Fiz uma careta  
Ele riu-se. Senti um cheiro conhecido. O cheiro dele. Ele estava ali.  
- Seth, tenho de ir. – Disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.  
- Ok. Volta depressa.  
- Amanhã. – Sorri-lhe e levantei-me, vestindo-me. – Até amanhã – Gritei a Rose e a Jake que estavam ainda na agua. Eles acenaram sorrindo.  
- Queres que te leve? – Perguntou Seth  
- Não é preciso. – Sorri, começando a caminhar em direcção do cheiro que sentia de Emmett.  
Há medida que andava outro cheiro misturava-se com o dele, então começei a caminhar ainda mais depressa e vi Emmett a falar com outra rapariga. Ah, senti tantos ciumes que até doia. Passei por eles no passo rapido, dando com o ombro no braço de Emm. Este olhou e chamou-me, mas eu continuei a correr sem olhar de novo para trás. Sentindo-o atras de mim.

Só parei quando fechei a porta do quarto e sentei-me no sofá.  
Bateram à porta e eu não disse nada.  
- Vá lá Cat, Não é nada do que estás a pensar. – Disse do lado de fora, continuei calada.  
Então abriu a porta. Sentando-se no sofá ao meu lado, não olhei para ele.  
- Cat...  
Continuei a ignorá-lo.  
- Oh vá lá. Eu só estava a pedir para entrar. Para ir ter contigo.  
Olhei para ele. Ele aproximou-se mais, se o meu coração ainda batesse, neste momento estava acelaridissimo.  
- Serio? – Perguntei  
- Achas que olhava para mais alguem sem seres tu?  
Fiz-lhe uma careta.  
- Serio. – Disse olhando-me nos olhos e pegando na minha mão.  
Sorri-lhe. Estava completamente rendida.  
- Cat, isto é uma coisa nova para mim, mas estar contigo é como sentir borboletas no estomago.  
- A quem o dizes. – Sussurei e ele sorriu.  
- Quero-te. – Disse-me, beijando-me enquanto me puxava para ele, pondo as minhas pernas em cada lado das suas. Entrelacei os meus braços no seu pescoço e ele segurou a minha cintura com as suas mãos.  
O nosso beijo ficou mais intenso e as suas mãos percorriam as linhas do meu corpo urgentes.

Desci as mãos e tirei-lhe a camisola branca, atirando-a para algum lado do quarto, deliniei com os dedos os seus ombros, braços, peito... Ele era perfeito. Olhei para ele enquanto passava com as mãos pelas suas linhas, encontrava-se com um sorriso no rosto e de olhos fechados.  
Beijei-lhe o pescoço e ele soltou um pequeno gemido quando lhe dei uma pequena dentada no seu pescoço passando de seguida com a lingua.  
Ele encontrou o meu olhar e os seus olhos estavam de um dourado forte, a primeira vez que tinha visto aquela cor nele. Sorriu beijando-me de novo.  
Beijando-me a orelha, o pescoço, a parte de cima do peito, começando a descer o fecho do meu vestido nas costas.  
Fechei os olhos para sentir melhor a sensação das suas mãos no meu corpo e dos seus beijos.  
- Emmett... – Murmurei  
Ele deu uma gargalhada baixa e satisfeita antes de atacar o meu pescoço de novo.

As minhas mãos desceram do seu peito, até encontrarem o botão das suas calças ao qual eu desabotoei.  
Ele levantou-se, pondo-me em pé. Desceu o meu vestido, ficando de joelhos, beijando a minha barriga e passando com a lingua em baixo do meu umbigo enquanto as suas mãos tiravam os meus sapatos.  
Subiu beijando a minha barriga, o meu peito, o meu pescoço e finalmente os meus labios urgentes. Beijamo-nos ferozmente.  
  
Desci-lhe as calças, empurrando-o para o sofá de novo, pondo-me em cima dele. Beijando-o, enquanto as minhas mãos percorriam todo o seu corpo. As dele pousaram no fecho do meu sutien.  
- Raio de coisas que vocês usam. – Resmungou sem tirar os labios dos meus, eu sorri e com as minhas mãos ajudei-o a desabotoar. Ele sorriu quando viu a tarefa ganha. Beijou o meu seio enquanto a sua mão agarrava o outro, mordiscou.

Voltou a sua atenção novamente para o meu pescoço, enquanto me deitava no sofá e deitava-se em cima de mim, as nossas respirações ofegantes, os nossos corpos a chamarem um pelo outro, senti o seu orgão duro.

Suspirei enquanto ele percorria o meu corpo e agarrava a minha coxa, com a outra mão retirou as minhas cuecas, enquanto a sua mão depois descia para a minha parte intima, soltei um gemido e ele beijou-me ferozmente de novo.  
Com as mãos a tremerem de tanta excitação por ele, tirei-lhe os boxers.  
Ele olhou-me nos olhos profundamente enquanto metia o seu orgão na minha entrada, fechando os olhos para sentir a sensação.  
Gemi quando ele pressionou o seu corpo no meu para o orgão entrar completamente.  
Senti-me completa naquele momento só nosso.  
- Cat... - Disse equanto os nossos corpos se mexiam naquela nova sensação.  
- Diz – Disse olhando aqueles olhos dourados quentes.  
- Amo-te.  
Eu sorri, senti-me mais que completa.  
- Tambem te amo, Emmett.  
Ele sorriu então os seus movimentos que eram calmos começaram a aumentar de velocidade. Arranhei as suas costas enquanto soltava mais um gemido de prazer.  
Ele beijou o meu pescoço enquanto aumentava mais a velocidade enquanto o _climax_ chegava a nós a cada vez que o seu orgão entrava e saia. Os nossos corpos estavam em sintonia.

Senti uma sensação de prazer a percorrer cada ponto do meu corpo, até que atingiu o auge. Os meus gemidos de prazer saiam da minha boca ao mesmo tempo que eu agarrava as suas costas com força. Os gemidos dele ouviram-se contra o meu ombro apertando a minha anca com a sua mão grande. Uma explosão de energia/prazer saiu dos nossos corpos em simultaneo. Ele olhou para mim, enquanto a sua mão percorria o meu rosto, sorriu.  
- Completas-me.  
- E tu a mim. – Disse enquanto levantava a minha cabeça e os meus labios encontravam os dele.

Emmett saiu de cima de mim e vestiu só os boxers e as calças, Oh maezinha, ele é perfeitão.  
Ele abraçou-me e beijou-me a testa. Dando-me a sua mão, entrelaçando os seus dedos nos meus.  
- Queres caçar? – Perguntou  
- Por acauso não é mau pensado. – Sorri  
Ele sorriu.  
- Eu até fazia um jantar à luz das velas mas acho que o veado não ficava sossegado em cima da mesa. – Deu-me um sorriso torto.  
Gargalhei.

* * *

**Mais um capitulo, espero que gostem.  
É a primeira vez que escrevo alguma coisa mais escaldante, por isso não deve estar muito bom.  
Façam REVIEW'S e deixem-me FELIZ!**


	16. Conversa estranha de Alice

**Capitulo XV  
Convesa estranha de Alice  
**

Emmett foi comigo caçar, quando estava saciada, voltámos para casa, os Cullen já deviam estar quase a chegar. Alice já deveria saber que eu e ele, tinhámos finalmente decidido que queriamos estar juntos.  
Cheguei e subi para o meu quarto, indo mudar de roupa, fiquei uns minutos a olhar para as centenas de roupa que Alice tinha comprado para mim. Naquele momento até agradecia que Alice ali estivesse.  
- Olááá – Disseram atrás de mim, virei-me.  
- Como é que...  
- Então, vi que irias precisar de mim, pedi ao Carlisle para vir mais cedo – Sorriu, encaminhando-se para o guarda roupas e procurando algo para mim – Então, não tens nada para me contar?  
- Devia ter?  
Ela olhou para mim.  
- Há algum significado para esse sorriso parvo?  
Gargalhei.  
- Já devias saber.  
- E sei. – Disse deitando a ligua de fora, pegando a seguir num cabide com um vestido curto vermelho – Este! Ficará perfeito! – Voltou para ao pé de mim e deu-me – Veste, venho já. – E saiu do quarto com o seu passo de bailarina.  
Olhei para o vestido, era simples e bonito. Despi-me e vestiu-o. Dei uma vista de olhos ao espelho e começei a escovar o cabelo.  
Alice entrou.  
- Sabia que ia ficar perfeito.  
- Imagino como soubes-te disso – Disse revirando os olhos, ela riu-se.  
- Então, tu e o Emmett?  
- Estamos juntos. – Sorri  
- Finalmente. – Disse fazendo um gesto no ar como se louvasse Deus.  
Cheguei-me até ela.  
- Tu já sabias.  
- Sim. – sorriu – Mas quando fui agora lá abaixo enchi-o de perguntas, então tinha de fazer uma a ti para ser justo.  
- És uma minorca diabolica. – Disse-lhe fazendo cocegas. Ela riu-se.  
- Vamos lá para baixo, eles estão quase a chegar.

Como Alice previra os Cullen restantes, excepto Rose que ainda estava em La Push, chegaram em poucos momentos com os vampiros de Denali.  
Emmett encontrava-se de mão dada a mim e Alice e Jasper estavam ao nosso lado, abraçados.  
O primeiro a entrar foi Edward com Bella, sorri-lhes. Repararam na minha mão entrelaçada com Emmett.  
_Finalmente, _pensou Edward sorrindo.  
_Parece que sim_, respondi mentalmente.  
_Fico feliz.  
_Sorri-lhe.  
Esme e Carlisle entraram cumprimentando-nos.  
_Fico tão feliz por eles, _pensava Esme olhando para mim e Emmett, _eles ficam tão bem juntos.  
_Olhei para Edward que sorria com o pensamento de Esme.  
Richard entrou. Larguei a mão de Emmett e corri até ele, abraçando-o. Ouvi os pensamentos de sentenças de morte que Emmett fazia se Richard abusasse muito.  
- Olá – Disse.  
- Oi Cat, tenho uma novidade. – Sorriu  
- O quê?  
- Sou um novo Cullen tambem.  
Olhei para Carlisle.  
- Não ia deixar um irmão teu na rua, já que ele aceitou as nossas condições de alimentação.  
Sorri de orelha a orelha e abraçei o novo Richard, indo depois abraçar Carlisle.  
Cinco novos vampiros entraram na casa, quatro mulheres e um homem.  
A loira olhou para Emmett, avaliando-o.  
_Este cada vez está melhor. _  
Saltei para a frente, rosnando-lhe.  
_Quem pensa que ela é? Cuitadinha, com uma dentada desaparecia, _pensou.  
Edward saltou para o meu lado rosnando para ela.  
_Hum, afinal quem é?  
_- Catherine Cullen. – Disse-lhe  
_Está também lê mentes?  
_- Parece que sim... – Respondeu Edward.  
- O que se está a passar? – Perguntou Bella confusa.  
- Nada – Disse entre dentes sem tirar os meus olhos dos olhos dourados dela.  
_Queridinha, tens de ver que um vampiro como Emmett, desperta curiosidade e interesse em mulheres. É um petisco ele.  
_Rosnei-lhe pronta para a atacar, mas Edward agarrou-me.  
- O que se passa contigo, Catherine? – Perguntou Carlisle  
- Bella, leva a Cat lá para cima, parece que Tanya arranjou alguem para chatear com os seus pensamentos. – Disse Edward  
Bella veio ter comigo e Tanya sorriu mostrando os seus dentes, os outros vampiros continuavam calados.  
_Vai lá, que eu tomo conta do teu rapaz.  
_Rosnei-lhe bem alto, ela riu-se.  
- Tanya pará! – Pediu Edward  
- Anda, Cat. – Disse Bella pegando na minha mão.  
Acenei com a cabeça, furiosa. Começei a segui-la ao passar por Emmett este agarrou-me a mão.  
_Amo-te, mal possa vou ter contigo, _pensou, aproveitando que ele me agarrava a mão deixei-lhe passar o meu pensamento.  
_Tambem te amo, espero por ti.  
_Subi as escadas atrás de Bella.

- Que vampira estupida, quem ela pensa que é?! – Dizia enquanto entrava furiosa no meu quarto.  
- Tem calma, Cat. O que se passou? – Perguntou Bella com a sua voz calma  
- Ahhh que odio! – Dizia quando andava de um lado para o outro, parei e respirei fundo – Andava a pensar que o Emmett estava cada vez melhor e que ele despertava interesse nela.  
- Isso é normal na Tanya, fez a mesma coisa com Edward. Mas ele era o unico que podia ler os pensamentos, um dia passei-me e disse-lhe que podia ser uma simples humana mas sabia perfeitamente como transformá-la em cinzas.  
Gargalhei, nunca imaginará Bella fora de si.  
- Mesmo. – Ela disse – Tanya gosta muito de chatear, mas Emmett nunca lhe ligou. Alias, nenhum homem dos Cullen ligou-lhe, deve sentir-se frustrada, e agora viu que podias ler pensamentos, ainda mais divertido ela acha.  
- Eu dou cabo dela!  
- Eu ajudou-te. – Disse Alice sorrindo e entrando no quarto.  
- Então? – Perguntei  
- Ela nunca me fez isso, mas não gostava quando fazia com a Bella e o Ed, e tambem não gosto que faça contigo.  
- Pois. – Disse, já estava um pouco calma.  
- Eu estava a pensar em começar a ajudar-te com o futuro, agora. Bella, o Carlisle pediu para os Denali irem para a tua casa e do Edward, para Tanya estar longe de Cat, você os dois ficam aqui. – Disse Alice.  
- Ok, eu vou lá para baixo. Qualquer coisa, chamem. – Disse saindo.  
Alice olhou para mim.  
- Pronta?  
- Sim – Respondi.  
Ela sentou-se no chão e eu sentei-me à sua frente.  
- Concentra-te num ponto, faz uma pergunta ao futuro.  
Concentrei-me na sua blusa preta, os meus olhos ficaram vazios e uma visão apareceu, era uma festa no jardim dos Cullen. Uma festa em que todos estavam vestidos formalmente. Voltei ao presente.  
- O que viste? – Perguntou Alice ansiosa.  
- Uma festa aqui no jardim.  
Ela sorriu, parecia que era isso que ela queria que eu visse.  
- Agora tenta ver mais alem.  
Concentrei-me de novo, e agora vi uma ilha deserta, com uma cabana ao pé das aguas maravilhosas daquele paraiso.  
- Que viste?! – Perguntou ansiosa  
- Uma ilha com uma cabana ao pé de agua.  
Alice sorriu de orelha a orelha.  
Levantou-se, encaminhou-se para a porta.  
- Alice. – Chamei.  
- Diz  
- Que festa era aquela?  
- De um casamento. – Disse saindo do meu quarto, deixando-me ali boqueaberta com aquilo tudo. Seria de Rosalie com Jake de certeza.

**

* * *

**

**Mais um capitulo! Espero que gostem! Deixem Reviews!!**


	17. Pedido especial

**Capitulo XVI  
Pedido especial  
**

Bateram à porta.  
- Entre. – Disse, desde que Alice tinha saido, eu ainda nem me tinha levantado. Não queria dar de caras com aquela Tanya.  
- Posso? – Perguntou Emmett  
Levantei-me do chão, sorrindo.  
- Claro.  
Ele entrou fechando a porta atras de si, vindo ter comigo e envolvendo-me nos seus braços fortes. Sentia-me protegida e completa com ele. Esquecia-me de tudo. Só queria Emmett, Emmett...  
- Desculpa o que se passou na sala.  
Eu olhei para ele.  
- Não tens culpa.  
- Oh, devia-te ter avisado que Tanya gosta de provocar.  
- Um dia, essa loira oxigenada vai-se lixar. – Disse por entre dentes. Ele gargalhou, olhei de novo para ele com ar de quem pergunta onde está a piada.  
Ele sorriu e passou a sua mão no meu rosto.  
- Ficas engraçada chateada.  
Sorri-lhe e ele beijou-me apaixonadamente. Fiquei sem nada na cabeça, só ar e Emmett.  
- Eles já foram para casa de Edward e de Bella, queres ir lá para baixo? – Perguntou.  
- Sim, pode ser.  
Deu-me a mão e saimos do quarto.

Enquanto percorriamos o corredor até às escadas, tudo ficou escuro.  
_- Então Richard, juntas-te a nós? – Perguntava uma vampira bastante baixa de cabelos curtos e castanhos, com uns olhos vermelhos brilhantes. A sua voz era bastante infantil.  
- Não, lutarei com eles. – Richard respondeu.  
- Então verás ela a morrer primeiro. – Disse apontando para mim, Emmett abraçou-me como forma protectora. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo então atacou-o com os pensamentos. Emmett caiu no chão gemendo e contorcendo-se.  
- NÃO! – Gritei e uma luz vermelha saiu do meu corpo.  
_Voltei ao presente. Emmett estava comigo ao colo como se fosse uma criança a ser transportada pelo pai. Abraçei-o com força.  
- Catherine, viste? – Perguntou Alice que em segundos estava ao meu lado.  
- Sim. – Gemi, apertando-o mais.  
- O que se passou? Porque é que ela gritou "NÃO!"? – Perguntou Emmett confuso dando-me um beijo na testa e pondo-me no chão.  
Eu olhei suplicante para Alice.  
- Ela viu-te a seres torturado pela Jane. – Disse Alice com a voz baixa.  
- O quê? Venha ela!  
- Emmett, pará de ser assim – Chateou-se Alice. – Olha para ela...  
É eu estava em "estado de choque" com o que tinha visto. Devia haver uma maneira daquela visão não se realizar.  
_Há uma, _ouvi o pensamento de Edward enquanto ele caminhava em nossa direcção.  
Qual?  
_Ela não saber que tens algo com Emmett. Ele não te tentar proteger naquela altura.  
_Hummm, vai ser dificil. Mas tenho de conseguir!  
_Eu sei que sim. Que luz vermelha era aquela?  
_Não sei.  
- Eu sei que vocês podem falar mentalmente, mas nós não. – Disse Emmett fazendo uma careta.  
Beijei-o.  
- Vamos jogar Playstation? – Perguntou Edward  
- Vamos lá. – Disse Emmett  
- Eu só vou mudar de roupa. – Disse Alice e Emmett revirou os olhos. – Vens comigo, Cat?  
- Claro. – Voltei-me para Emm – Vou já ter contigo.  
- Ok. – Sorriu, puxando Edward para a sala.

Eu e Alice fomos até ao seu quarto, tirou um vestido rosa do seu armario, ainda vasculhava a visão que ambas tinhamos tido, via isso na sua mente.  
- Que luz será aquela que sai do teu corpo?  
- Não sei. Estranho, não é?  
- Sim, muito. O que estavas a falar com o Edward mentalmente?  
Suspirei.  
- Uma maneira de Emmett não me tentar proteger quando Jane disser aquilo.  
- Chegaram a alguma?  
- Não. – Suspirei novamente.  
Ela veio ter comigo já vestida e abraçou-me.  
- não lhe vai acontecer nada, Cat. Está descansada. Estamos todos juntos. Temos uma familia com talentos. E o teu vai proteger Emmett.  
- Espero que sim, não quero ficar sem ele.  
Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha.  
- Isso podes ter a certeza que não vais ficar sem ele.  
Sorri-lhe e abraçei-a.  
- Vamos? Antes que algum deles, nos venha buscar pelas orelhas? – Gargalhámos.

Descemos as escadas e sentamo-nos ao pé de Bella, Jasper pegou num jogo de lutas e meteu dentro da playstation.  
- Então, vá casais contra casais. – Disse Emmett  
- Isso não vale! – Resmungou Jasper  
- Vale sim, tu podes confundir-nos, Alice pode ver as nossas futuras jogadas. Edward lê as mentes, Bella bloquei-a eles os dois. Eu não tenho nenhum talento, mas a minha namorada tem imensos. – Piscou-me o olho e sorriu, esticando-me a mão que eu peguei.  
- ok, ok. – Disse Jasper vencido.  
_Consegues bloquear-nos e ler as mentes por fora?  
_- Emm, isso é batota. – Disse Edward, eu gargalhei.  
- Ficamos bloqueados, eu tenho outros enquantos. Iremos ganhar. – Disse beijando-o.  
- E que encantos. – Disse lembrando-se da nossa primeira vez.  
- Emmett, por favor. – Disse Edward  
- Ah, Desculpa. – Disse.  
Eu ri-me.

Hahaha, escuso de dizer que eu e Emmett ganhámos os jogos? Bloqueados e a manipular os comandos de Jasper e de Alice sem darem conta. E penetrando no escudo de Bella sem ela dar conta.  
Emmett tinha saido com Edward e Jasper. Alice falava com Bella sobre uma festa que iria haver em Seattle, a minha terra natal. Sentia tanta falta dos meus pais. Rose ainda não tinha chegado de La Push e Richard tinha ido com os Denali para casa de Edward e Bella com Carlisle e Esme. Suspirei, subindo até ao meu quarto.

- Posso? – Perguntou Emmett abrindo a porta do meu quarto, eu encontrava-me em cima de uma cama, que tinha pedido a Carlisle para pôr, para puder estar deitada e assim.  
- Claro. – Disse sorrindo e pousando o livro ao meu lado.  
_Lalala, _Pensava Emmett. Que estranho.  
- Que estavas a ler? – Perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado e beijando o meu ombro, arrepiei-me.  
- O Diario da Nossa Paixão.  
- Hum... É melhor que a nossa? – Disse enquanto desenhava uma linha de beijos pelo meu pescoço.  
- Não, a nossa é muito melhor.  
_Lalalala, _no que ele estava a pensar? Não fazia sentido.  
Ele sorriu e beijou-me apaixonadamente, fazendo com que me deitasse e deitando-se, por fim, em cima de mim. Entreguei-me à paixão, ao amor e ao prazer.

Estavamos deitados na minha cama, tinha a cabeça deitada em cima do seu peito nu e ele mexia no meu cabelo e por vezes desenhava linhas pelo meu ombro e pelas minhas costas. Olhei para ele, os seus olhos estavam de um dourado intenso.  
- De que cor eram os teus olhos em humano? – Perguntei.  
- Pretos. – Sorriu – Não gostas destes em mim?  
- Amo! – Disse beijando-o.  
_Lalalala, _pensava ele, novamente.  
- Estás a pensar no quê?  
Ele gargalhou.  
- Não estou a pensar. Estou a imitir.  
- O quê? – Perguntei curiosa.  
Ele sorriu e sentou-se na cama, pegando nas suas calças jogadas no chão e mexendo no bolso. Eu sentei-me ao seu lado, ajeitando o lençol para cobrir o meu corpo.  
Ele tirou uma caixa do bolso, mas escondeu-a na sua mão de novo. Olhava para ele muito mais curiosa.  
- Cat, eu sei que é o inicio, mas és tu que quero, és tu que eu quero nesta e em todas as minhas eternidades, aceitas isso?  
Como poderia recusar, se era o que eu mais queria.  
- Claro, Emmett. Eu amo-te.  
Ele sorriu e beijou-me.  
- Tambem te amo.  
Beijou-me novamente.  
- Cat, casas comigo? – Perguntou, mostrando-me o anel que tinha tirado da caixa sem eu ver.  
- Claro. Oh, Emmett é o que eu mais quero. – Disse sorrindo.  
Ele sorriu-me e pôs o anel do meu dedo.  
Abraçei-o felicissima, olhando para o meu dedo com a aliança.

* * *

**Novo capitulo, a guerra aproxima-se.  
Espero que gostem deste capitulo e deixem REVIEW.  
AMANHA DEVO POSTAR NOVO CAPITULO NA FIC "_O MEU NOVO MUNDO"_**


	18. Visão com os Volturi

**Capitulo XVII  
****Visão**

Levantei-me da cama e dirigi-me para o guarda-fatos pegando num vestido azul e vestindo, pegando na escova e começando a escovar o meu cabelo. Emmett levantou-se e vestiu a sua roupa.  
- Onde vais? – Perguntou  
- Não sei se Kate já está por ai mas Carlisle queria que ela me ensina-se a lançar choques. – Sorri levantando-me, ele abraçou-me.  
- O que me dizes em dar-lhes a novidade, se estiverem todos lá em baixo? – Beijou-me.  
- Acho optimo. – Sorri. Saimos do quarto e caminhámos pelo corredor até às escadas, descendo-as.  
Os Cullen, os Denali e Jacob encontravam-se todos na sala, tentei não cruzar o meu olhar com Tanya, então olhei para Rose que sorria-me.  
_Tananannn Tananannn, _Alice entoava a marcha do casamento na sua cabeça, olhei para ela e ela sorriu-me de orelha a orelha.  
- Familia temos uma coisa para comunicar. – Disse Emmett segurando na minha mão, todos os Cullen olharam para nós. – Vamo-nos casar.  
Alice saltou para cima de mim, já sabia mas fingia que era a primeira vez que sabia, Bella e Rose abraçaram-me tambem, enquanto Edward e Jasper foram felicitar Emmett. Richard abraçou-me fortemente mas largou-me mal começou a ouvir os rosnados de Emm.  
Esme e Carlisle foram os ultimos a abraçarem-nos.  
- Fico feliz por vocês. – Disse Carlisle.  
- Espero que sejam muito felizes.  
_Mais um para a forca,_ segui a voz do pensamento e vi Tanya a olhar pelo vidro. Suspirei, não queria guerras agora.  
- Catherine, Carlisle queria que te treinasse. – Kate veio ter comigo – Vamos para o jardim? – Olhei para Emmett e ele acenou com a cabeça.  
- Sim pode ser.  
- Eu queria fazer o primeiro treino com ela sozinha, para ela não se estar a preocupar com nada. – Disse, os Cullen acenaram com a cabeça e eu seguia até ao jardim.

- Carlisle falou-me muito de ti, és um orgulho para ele, a tua historia, a tua força para ingressares nesta familia e todo o resto. Juro que fiquei com muita curiosidade de te conhecer, pareces uma rapariga forte apesar de ainda seres tão nova. – Disse-me  
- Obrigada.  
Ela sorriu-me.  
- Tu costumas também ter visões não é? Ele contou-me a que tives-te com os teus pais.  
Senti um aperto no peito e levei a mão ao peito.  
- Desculpa. – Ela pediu ao ver que aquilo magoava-me. – Não quero que ninguém saia magoado daqui. Peço desculpa pela atitude da minha irmã.  
- Não faz mal.  
- Vamos a isto então. Concentra-te em mim e manda-me um choque.  
Respirei fundo e mandei-lhe um choque, ao qual ela só tremeu um pouco.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Mais forte, Cat. Assim eles só vão sentir cocegas. Pensa em alguma coisa.  
E foi isso que fiz, pensei na minha ultima visão com Jane e lançei uma carga enorme pelo meu corpo. Vi Kate a estremecer como se tivesse posto os dedos molhados numa correte electrica.  
Quando a carga terminou Kate caiu no chão, estremecendo algumas vezes. Corri até ela.  
- Kate estás bem? Desculpa.  
- Bem, tu aprendes rapido. – Disse olhando para mim sorrindo. – Carlisle tinha razão.  
Eu sorri, ajudando-a a levantar-se e andando com ela de volta para casa dos Cullen. Tanya mal a viu correu até nós, expulsando-me de ao pé da sua irmã, pegou nela ao colo e colocou-a sentada no sofá. Emmett abraçou-me e Edward pôs a sua mão no meu ombro. Senti um alivio em mim e olhei para Jasper que fez um sorriso torto.  
Carlisle sentou-se ao lado de Kate e Richard do outro lado dando-lhe a mão, fiquei curiosa com aquilo.  
- Queres matar a minha irmã?! – Acusou Tanya  
- Eu...  
- És um perigo, devia dar cabo de ti!  
Emmett colocou-se à minha frente rosnando-lhe e Bella abraçou-me, senti o seu escudo sobre nós.  
- Tanya tem calma. – Disse Kate – Ela é uma boa rapariga, apesar de copiar os nossos talentos consegue ter duas vezes mais o nosso poder. Ela não tem culpa, ela desconhece isso.  
- Podias morrer! – Acusou Tanya.  
- Tanya tem calma. – Disse Eleazar – Ela tem muitos poderes eu consigo ver isso, mas nem ela propria sabe quais são.  
- Anda comigo, estás nervosa. Ainda arranjas alguma coisa. Irina vem connosco. – Disse Carmen pegando na mão de Tanya e arrastando-a para fora de casa com Irina atrás.  
Eu abraçei a Bella, indo para o meu quarto, ela foi comigo.

- Eu não queria magoa-la. – Disse entrando no meu quarto e dirigindo-me para a cama e sentando-me.  
- Não tens culpa. – Disse Bella fechando a porta atras dela e sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.  
Alice abriu a porta do meu quarto.  
- Cat, posso pedir-te uma coisa? – Perguntou com os seus olhos brilhantes.  
- Claro Alice.  
- Posso preparar o teu casamento e o vestido.  
- Claro, tinha muito gosto.  
Alice começou a saltitar para me abraçar enquanto Bella bateu com a sua mão na cabeça e sussurrou algo do tipo "nem sabes onde te vais meter".  
- Vou já falar com o Emmett para ter umas ideias, e depois venho ter contigoooo. – Disse cantarolando e saiu do quarto.  
- Porque é que disses-te aquilo?  
- Alice exagera por vezes.  
Gargalhamos as duas. Mas de repente tudo ficou vazio. E eu vi Jane, com um rapaz parecidissimo a ela e com um homem de pele palida, o seu cabelo era longo e bastante preto.  
_- Jane minha querida, estaremos lá daqui a dois meses e poderás divertir-te um pouco. – _Disse sorrindo e ela sorriu.  
Voltei ao normal, Bella olhava para mim.  
- O que viste?  
- Eles estão cá daqui a dois meses. – Disse levantando-me da cama e pegando no seu braço sai a correr.  
Descemos para a sala.  
Carlisle olhou para mim e Alice tambem confusa.  
Ela não teria visto?  
- Carlisle, tive uma visão. De Jane, do irmão gemeo e de outro homem. – Disse  
Alice aproximou-se.  
- Eu não vi nada.  
- Eles sabem como tu és. – Disse Edward – Podem estar a esconder uma coisa. E não sabem como Cat é.  
- Mas a guerra não era só com Jane? – Perguntou olhando para Richard.  
Este levantou-se e Kate levantou-se pondo-se ao seu lado.  
- Era. Mas eles depois voltaram com o seu exercito para Italia, por isso vim ter com Catherine.  
- Eles devem ter pedido ajuda a Aro. – Disse Edward  
- Faz sentido. – Disse Carlisle – Mas mesmo assim vamos tentar falar com eles, escusamos de começar a guerra se puder-mos resolver tudo com palavras.  
- Os lobos lutaram com vocês. – Disse Jacob ao lado de Rose.  
Eu abraçei Emmett, dois meses passavam depressa. Não queria ficar sem a razão da minha existencia.

* * *

**Mais um capitulo, espero que gostem.**

**_Respostas às Review's:_**

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Ainda não sei bem, mas já tenho uma ideia. Espero que gostes deste capitulo, querida.

**Helena - **É ela está bem sumida, e Rose tambem ta um pouco. Vou tentar por mais elas aqui. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**No - **Ainda não sei bem que luz vai ser aquela, mas espero encontrar uma boa solução para a altura. Espero que gostes do capitulo.

**Dan - **Eu tambem mas é para comer LOL


	19. Casamento

**Capitulo XVIII  
Casamento**

As semanas passavam e todos os Cullen andavam em treino para a chegada dos Volturi, enquanto eu e Alice preparavamos o casamento do ano, com a ajuda de Rose e Bella.  
Kate apesar de passar muito tempo com Richard, parece que ambos finalmente encontraram o significado da sua existencia, ainda me treinava com os choque, eu já os conseguia controlar.  
Tanto as minhas visões como as de Alice nunca mais mostraram coisas novas dos Volturi, o que significava que eles não tinham mudado de ideias, e em dois meses estariam em Forks.  
O sol nasceu atrás das montanhas e eu fui ate ao banheiro, tomar um banho relaxante. Quando sai Alice estava à minha espera com Bella e Esme. Sorriram. Em cima da cama encontrava-se o meu vestido de noiva, que vi pela primeira vez. Tinha o corpete bordeux e a parte da saia era branca com muita roda, alguns arranjos e bordados. Elas ajudaram-me a vestir. Alice penteou-me o cabelo, fazendo um apanhado para prender o véu.  
- Estás um espanto. – Disse Esme abraçando-me.  
- Obrigada. – Sorri-lhe.  
- Catherine, temos de ir para nos irmos vestir e isso. Edward disse-me à pouco que Emmett está com medo que desistas. – Disse Bella gargalhando.  
- Como se isso fosse possivel. – Disse envergonhada  
Elas sairam do quarto, deixando-me sozinha em frente do espelho. Sentia-me mais do que realizada.  
_Será que..._, ouvi o pensamento de Tanya ao pé da porta do meu quarto, levantei-me e fui abrir a porta, ela olhou para mim envergonhada.  
- Será que podia dar-te uma palavrinha? – Perguntou  
- Claro. – Disse deixando-a entrar e fechando depois a porta.  
- Estás fabulosa. – Disse  
- Obrigada. O que querias falar comigo? – Sentei-me no sofá e fiz um gesto para ela se sentar.  
- Catherine, eu queria pedir-te desculpa por te ter irritado desde o dia em que cheguei.  
Ela parecia sincera.  
- Podias explicar porquê é que o fizes-te?  
Ela suspirou.  
- É-me dificil, ver que recem nascidas conseguem encontrar a sua alma logo. Eu amei Edward mais que tudo e depois apareceu Bella, fazendo-o apaixonar-se como ele nunca tinha estado. Sinto-me sozinha neste mundo, não tenho ninguem para partilhar a minha existencia e já tenho mais de cem anos.  
- Vais encontrar alguem, Tanya. Vais ver que sim. – Disse-lhe  
Ela sorriu tristemente.  
- Amigas?  
- Claro. – Disse abraçando-a  
Bateram à porta.  
- Entre.  
- Vamos? – Perguntou Carlisle enquanto entrava.  
- Claro. – sorri e olhei para Tanya.  
- Vais ser muito feliz. Espero que nos visites depois no Alaska. – Abraçou-me novamente e dando-me um beijo na testa saiu do quarto na velocidade vampirica. Levantei-me, Carlisle aproximou-se de mim.  
- Vejo que resolveram as coisas.  
- Sim, agora percebo-a.  
- Ainda bem, ela é uma boa rapariga.  
- Sim, é. – Disse sorrindo.  
Carlisle deu-me o seu braço e saimos do quarto em direcção ao jardim.

- Nervosa? – Perguntou enquanto saiamos de casa.  
Olhei em frente e vi pela primeira vez o jardim e a quantidade de gente lá concentrada. Forks estava lá em peso.  
- Agora estou. – Disse olhando em volta.  
Ele gargalhou.  
Começamos a caminhar pelo tapete vermelho que ia até ao altar, enquanto a marcha era tocada pelo Sam, o lider do bando dos lobos.  
Alice encontrava-se sorridente no seu vestido rosa ao lado de Seth, os meus padrinhos de casamento.  
Do outro lado encontrava-se Edward e Esme os padrinhos de Emmett.  
O padre estava atrás da mesa um pouco nervoso, já que para ele aceitar uma mudança no discurso, Carlisle teve de contar o que verdadeiramente eramos.  
Por fim, olhei para o meu noivo, com o seus cabelos negros e os seus olhos dourados, sorria. Aquele sorriso que me conquistou na primeira vez que o vi, quando cheguei a primeira vez a Forks. Estava perfeito de smoking.  
Quando chegámos, Carlisle beijou a minha testa e pegou na minha mão, dando-a a Emmett, indo depois sentar-se ao lado de Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob e Bella que estava na primeira fila de cadeiras. Sorrimos um para o outro e virámo-nos para o padre.  
- Estamos aqui hoje reunidos para celebrarmos e testemunhar-mos a união destes dois jovens. – Fez o seu discurso todo – Emmett Cullen, aceita Catherine Wolf como sua esposa, sobre todas as coisas, amando-a e respeitando-a, enquanto houver eternidade?  
- Sim, aceito.  
- Catherine Wolf, aceita Emmett Cullen como seu esposo, sobre todas as coisas, amando-o e respeitando-o, enquanto houver eternidade?  
- Sim. – Sorri para Emmett  
Trocámos as alianças.  
- Assim os declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva. – Disse o padre  
_Estava a ver que esta parte não chegava,_ pensou Emmett, eu sorri. Beijando-o.  
Uma chuva de petalas de rosa e arroz começou a cair sobre nos, enquanto desciamos do altar e passavamos pelos convidados a caminho da tenda onde seria o almoço. Pois, almoço... Havia imensos humanos no meio daquela vampirada toda.

Fui violentamente abraçada e borrachada por Alice, enquanto os convidados nos felicitavam.  
- Parabéns, lalala – Disse enquanto abraçava o Emmett ao mesmo tempo.  
- Abraço de familia. – Disse Jasper e em segundos eramos abraçados por todos os Cullen.  
- Vocês são a melhor familia. – Disse  
Esme encontrava-se a chorar de felicidade, enquanto Carlisle tinha a sua mão sobre a sua cintura. Abraçei-a.  
- Só tenho a agradecer-vos. – Disse a Carlisle e a Esme.  
Ele sorriu.  
- És a nossa filha mais nova.  
Sorri-lhes e abraçei-os novamente.

Depois dos convidados acabarem de comer e o bolo ter sido partido, Alice e Bella pegaram em mim e levaram-me até ao meu quarto. Alice meteu-se dentro do meu armario enquanto Bella começava a desabotoar o meu corpete.  
- O que se passa? – Perguntei  
- Vocês têm o avião daqui a umas horas, não vais assim. – Explicou Bella enquanto Alice apareceu com um vestido preto comprido e sem costas.  
Ajudaram-me a tirar o vestido de noiva e a vestir outro. Alice escovou o meu cabelo e fez uma trança.  
- Estou mesmo feliz por vocês. – Ela sorriu, Abraçei-a.  
- Vamos ter imensas saudades. – Disse Bella abraçando-me.  
Sorri-lhes.  
- Espero que dure por muito tempo.  
- Vai durar, eu sei que sim. – Disse Alice.  
- Alice, aquilo que me fizes-te ver em visão era isto?  
- Era. – Disse sorrindo orgulhosa.  
- Onde é a ilha?  
- Ilha de Esme, uma prenda de Carlisle para Esme. Ela quis oferecer a vossa lua de mel ai. – Disse sorrindo.  
- Vais gostar daquilo, é fabuloso. – Disse Bella  
Saimos do quarto e descemos as escadas, Emmett beijou-me, mas foi levado por Alice até à pista de dança.  
- Será que se pode dançar?  
- Richard! – Sorri – Claro.  
Fomos até à pista, ele pôs-me a sua mão na minha cintura enquanto eu pôs o meu braço à volta do seu pescoço, dando-lhe a outra mão.  
- Estou feliz por ti.  
- Obrigada. – Disse  
- Porquê?  
- Se não me tivesses transformado, nunca o teria encontrado.  
Ele gargalhou.  
- Acho que ninguem agradeceu a um vampiro por lhe ter transformado.  
- Eu agradeço. – Sorri – Então tu e a Kate?  
- Pois, tenho uma coisa para te dizer, quando isto tudo acabar vou com ela para o Alaska.  
- Vou sentir saudades tuas. – Disse abraçando-o.  
- Eu tambem.  
Alguem tossiu, olhei e vi Seth.  
- Eu vim salvar a pele dele – Fez um gesto com a cabeça para Richard – Emmett quase espuma pela boca.  
Richard suspirou.  
- Ele nunca vai perceber a nossa ligação.  
- Deixa lá. Ele vai perceber um dia, temos a eternidade toda. – Gargalhei.  
- Gosto de te ver feliz. Até quando voltares. – Disse dando-me um beijo na testa e indo ter com Kate.  
Seth e eu começamos a dançar.  
- Quem diria.  
- O quê?  
- Vocês não se decidiam e agora estamos aqui no vosso casamento até me emociono. – Disse fingindo secar as lagrimas nos seus olhos.  
- Que parvo, Seth. E tu quando tens a impressão?  
- Acho que teria de ser uma filha tua.  
Eu gargalhei e ele acompanhou-me.  
- Catherine! – Bella puxou-me enquanto corria comigo com Seth atrás.  
- Bella?  
- Vamos, vocês estão atrasados. – Disse abraçando-me e pondo-me dentro do meu porshe, fechando a porta. Emmett arrancou. Há medida que saiamos dos campos da casa, os Cullen e os Denali correram na sua velocidade vampirica, enquanto acenavam-nos.  
- O dia mais importante das nossas vidas. – Disse olhando para Emmett e dando-lhe a mão.  
- Não, um dos. O primeiro foi quando te vi. – Disse beijando-me, guiando o pela escuridão.

* * *

**Novo capitulo, espero que gostem.  
Falta pouco para esta fic acabar. Tenho imensa pena.  
Obrigada a todas as meninas que comentam aqui. Vocês dão-me a alegria de escrever mais e mais.  
Prometo que em breve começarei a escrever o Nightfall.**

_Respostas às Review's:_

**Dan - **Desta vez foste a primeira, hahaha. Espero que gostes do capitulozinho.

**Helena - **Sim sei que é diferente. Mas nesta Bella já aparece mais. P Espero que gostes do capitulo.

**Noelle - **Eu tambem imagino o que os Volturi faziam só para a ter ao seu lado. Mas acho que ela vai despertar um odio neles, mais nao digo. Espero que gostes do capitulo querida.

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Sim, os Volturi estao quase ai. HAHA. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.


	20. Ilha de Esme

**Capitulo XIX  
Ilha de Esme**

Eramos dos poucos passageiros acordados, estava com a cabeça no ombro de Emmett e tinhámos as mãos entrelaçadas.  
- Emm, para onde vamos à caça? – Perguntei  
- Não sei, mas deve haver alguma coisa. Carlisle comprou aquela ilha a Esme.  
Sorri, era tão bonito o amor deles os dois.  
- Estou com sede, está a ser dificil sentir o cheiro destes humanos todos.  
- Não tens caçado?  
- No outro dia.  
- Hum, depois vemos lá alguma coisa. Tenta suster a respiração até sairmos.  
Acenei com a cabeça.  
O avião começou a descer para aterrar. Quando saimos, dirigimo-nos para a paragem de taxis que nos levou até à marina, onde entrámos no barco dos Cullen, Emmett conduziu. Respirei fundo, era bom ver-me livre daquele cheiro, conseguia controlar muito melhor assim a sede.

Chegámos a uma ilha, espectacular, quando sai do barco senti a agua morna nos meus pés. Apesar de todo o tipo de agua ser morna para os vampiros, aquela era mais, a agua devia ser mais quente ali para os humanos do que numa praia.  
A cabana enorme e iluminada ficava bem perto da praia. Aquilo tudo era maravilhoso, magnifico.  
- Gostas? – Perguntou aproximando-se de mim.  
- Mesmo, muito. – Sorri  
Ele em segundos pegou-me ao colo e com a sua velocidade vampirica, entrou comigo assim, dirigindo-se para o quarto.  
Deitou-me com cuidado, como se fosse possivel na cama e deitou-se por cima de mim.  
- Como te posso resistir? – Perguntei eu enquanto ele me beijava o pescoço.  
- Simplesmente não o faças. – Olhou bem nos meus olhos – Minha esposa!  
Sorri e beijámo-nos, entregámo-nos à paixão que nos consumia naquela noite.

O telemovel de Emmett começou a tocar.  
Levantei a cabeça do seu peito e ele levantou-se, vestindo os boxers e indo atender.  
- Estou? – pausa – Alice, o que se passa? – Disse saindo do quarto. Apesar dos nossos ouvidos serem melhores do que escutar atrás das portas, eu não ouvia nada. O que dizia que Emmett tinha afastado da cabana.  
Suspirei e levantei-me da cama, dirigindo-me para a casa de banho para tomar um banho relaxante.  
Sai enrolada na toalha, Emmett estava sentado na cama com a cara enterrada nas mãos, como se tivesse a debater-se com alguma coisa. Andei calmamente.  
- Passa-se alguma coisa?  
- Não. – Disse dando-me um sorriso. Tentei ler-lhe a mente mas ele relembrava-se de umas musicas.  
- O que Alice queria?  
- Preciso de voltar a Forks.  
- Então vou-me vestir e... – Disse dirigindo-me até à nossa mala, mas Emmett segurou-me o braço, olhei para ele.  
- Eu vou. Fica aqui, por favor Catherine. Eu telefono-te mal chegue lá.  
Eu começei a ficar mais confusa.  
- O que se passa?  
- Nada de mais, Alice precisa que veja lá uma coisa.  
- Não pode esperar que voltemos para lá?  
- Catherine, por favor...  
- Ok. – Disse derrotada.  
- Obrigada, Amo-te! És a minha existencia.  
Sorri tristemente, seria a primeira vez que ia ficar tão longe dele.  
- Tambem te amo!  
Ele sorriu e saiu da cabana, viu-o a desaparecer pela varandinha da cabana, quando desapareceu por completo entrei e fui até à mala, tirei um vestido curto verde e vestiu-o.

Sai da cabana e começei a dar uma vista de olhos pela ilha, à procura de presa... até que encontrei o cheiro de uns veados e ataquei-os. Mas me senti saciada, depois do sexto voltei para a cabana.  
Sentei-me na cama a olhar para o telemovel, fiquei assim pelo menos uns trinta minutos, finalmente peguei nele e marquei o numero.  
- Alice? – Perguntei mal atendeu  
- Catherine, Olá. Já estao a caminho?  
- Não, Emmett deixou-me aqui... Disse que voltava logo.  
- Humm... eu suspeitava que ele iria fazer isso. – Disse Alice para si.  
- O que se passa? – Exigi  
- Os Volturi, estão a caminho para cá. – Ela comunicou  
- Ele não me disse nada!  
- Ele sempre quis por-te longe disto.  
- Mas eles tambem andam atrás de mim, não de vocês. – Disse  
- Sabes, como é Emmett.  
- Alice, preciso que me venhas buscar!  
- Vou mandar Richard, para não dar nas vistas.  
- Obrigada.  
- De nada mana. – E desligou  
Agora era só esperar.

* * *

**Capitulo pequenino. :)  
Espero que gostem. Os Volturi estão quase ai!****_Respostas às Review's:  
_Noelle - **Ahaha a guerra está quase ai, e a Catherine vai puder usar os seus melhores puderes. x'D

**Helena - **Espero que gostes deste capitulo. :)

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Espero que gostes deste pequeno capitulo.

**Dan - **Musa espero que gostes deste capitulo :D


	21. A chegada

**Capitulo XX  
A chegada**

Senti o cheiro de Richard no ar, levantei-me e peguei na mala que eu e Emmett tinhamos levado. Encontrei-me com ele na sala. Abraçei-o.  
- Devias manter-te longe da guerra. – Disse-me como um irmão a ralhar com uma irmãzinha.  
- E deixar-vos lutar? Não me parece, sabes que eu sou muito essencial nesta guerra.  
Richard não respondeu, mas nos seus pensamentos a resposta pairava, ele sabia que eu tinha razo.  
- Vamos? – Perguntei  
- Sim. – Disse ele saindo em passo de humano para demorar mais tempo, revirei os olhos e pegando no seu braço começei a correr na velocidade vampirica, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo.  
Entrámos no barco e Richard conduziu. Eu estava impaciente, tentei ver algo no futuro, mas não consegui, só fiquei com uma grande dor de cabeça.

O dia começava a amanhecer e o avião aterrava no aeroporto, saimos e fomos pegar a minha mala, quando nos vimos fora de vista de todos os olhares espantados pela nossa beleza, começamos a correr.  
Passado algum tempo chegámos à floresta de Forks.

Entrei em casa e Esme abraçou-me, Alice saltou para o meu pescoço, tambem abraçando-me.  
- Mas... – Ouvi a voz de Emmett da cozinha e depois um grande e feroz rosnado, em pouco tempo tinha um marido furioso a olhar com olhos de morte para o meu irmão.  
- Devia-te esquartejar e mandar os teus pedaços para a fogueira! – Gritou.  
- Emmett, eu é que disse para me irem buscar. – Aproximei-me dele – Porquê é que não me disses-te nada?  
_Não quero que te aconteça nada, _disse mentalmente enquanto fazia festas no meu rosto com a sua mão grande. Abraçei-o e transmiti o meu pensamento, não me vai acontecer nada, nem a mim, nem a ninguem. Ele deu-me um sorriso, mas eu sabia perfeitamente que ele não estava convencido. Quem é que estaria? Numa guerra contra os Volturi, apesar de nunca os ter visto, Carlisle tinha-os mostrado nos seus quadros, e Bella tinha-me contado sobre a viagem que fizera com Alice para salvar Edward.  
Sentámo-nos nos sofás, Alice, Esme e Richard fizeram o mesmo, ficámos que nem estatuas, emergidos nos nossos pensamentos, bloqueei-me com o meu escudo, para eles terem privacidade, Alice viajava no futuro. Emmett, estava abraçado a mim mas não se mexia, Richard estava sentado num sofá com a cara enterrada nas mãos e Esme olhava pela janela.  
Carlisle, Tanya, Kate, e os outros vampiros que tinham vindo com elas, entraram. Carlisle pegou na mão de Esme e sentaram-se num sofá, Kate sentou-se ao colo de Richard, os outros permaneceram em pé.

Aquele tempo parecia mais uma eternidade. Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rose, Jacob, Seth e outros lobos (mais que os habituais, que já estavam transformados, ficaram no lado de fora) chegaram.  
Levantei-me e fui ter com Seth que me cumprimentou com um abraço forte. Mas não lhe disse nada, ninguem falou, o medo, esperança, pairava nos nossos olhos. Emmett levantou-se e veio ter comigo, cumprimentando Seth e depois abraçando-me.  
Jasper olhou para Alice e correu até ela.  
- O que estás a ver? – Perguntou pondo a mão no ombro dela, enquanto esta estremecia.  
Vampiros e lobisomens olharam para a Alice.  
O nervosismo aumentou e senti que Jasper não estava a conseguir manipular aqueles sentimentos todos, já que ele tambem estava muito nervoso. Ajudei-o.  
_Obrigada, _pensou ele e eu como resposta acenei a cabeça.  
Alice voltou ao presente e olhou para nós.  
- Está na hora.  
Olhámos uns para os outros. E um a um iamos saindo da casa branca, Jacob e Seth transformaram-se em lobos e foram acompanhados pelo bando ao longo do caminho.  
Vampiros, lobisomens, casais, amantes, familias e amigos, caminhavam em silêncio para o sitio onde Alice tinha previsto a chegada dos Volturi, no campo onde os Cullen jogavam Baseball.

Quando chegámos, pusemo-nos em posição, apesar de não estarmos muito afastados, uns dos outros. Em momentos, Aro e Marcus apareceram pelas arvores, seguidos por Jane e Alec sorridentes e mais vinte encarapuçados, atrás destes sairam os vampiros, que Richard tinha ajudado a transformar, vampiros não iguais a nós, os seus olhos eram vermelhos, cheios de sangue. Pelo que consegui contar eram por volta de quarenta. Alguns deveriam ter fugido ou então nem sobrevivido.  
Vi Bella e Edward numa despedida silenciosa, Jasper e Alice abraçaram-se e beijaram-se, Rose abafava o pêlo de Jake em lobo, Esme e Carlisle estavam abraçados, Emmett pegou no meu braço e beijou-me.  
- Vai tudo correr bem. – Sussurrei-lhe, ele sorriu.  
Aro e Marcus, começaram a caminhar na nossa direcção com Jane, Alec e mais alguns guardas, de mãos no ar.  
- Eles querem falar contigo, Carlisle. – Disse Edward sem tirar os olhos dos vampiros que tinham parado.  
Eu e Bella formámos um escudo à volta de toda a gente que estava connosco, seria isso suficiente para nos safarmos daqueles?  
Carlisle avançou, com Edward, Alice com ele. Vi Emmett a avançar e fui atrás dele, Richard também avançou.

* * *

**Mais um capitulo pequenino, mas com o essencial, espero que gostem.  
É com muita pena minha, informar que mais dois capitulos, e esta fic deve estar terminada. :(  
E uma boa noticia, começarei novamente a escrever a fic Nightfall.**

**_Resposta às Review's:_**

**Sol Swan Cullen - **É são todos perfeitoes/lindos/proctetores/bonzoes x'D espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Tatyperry - **Ainda bem que estás a gostar, fico muito feliz :) Achei que apesar de Emmett ser aquele brincalhão e fortão, quando se trata de alguem que ele ama ou gosta ele será tão proctetor quanto os outros Cullen. Espero que gostes deste pequenino capitulo tambem.

**Noelle - **Está aqui novo capitulo, apesar de ser pequenino :) mas dá para matar um pouco de curiosidade, espero que gostes, vou tentar não demorar muito a escrever o proximo capitulo. Pois, achei bem fazer assim eles terem uma criaçao de veados ali nas terras, já que aquilo é para vampiros vegetarianos passarem umas boas ferias x'D.

**Dan - **Minha musa, és a ultima aqui, mas a primeira a quem estou a escrever a resposta. Pois o Emmett não gostou muito o facto de Richard a ter ido buscar, mas não foi pelos ciumes. x'D espero que gostes mor.


	22. Guerra

**Capitulo XXI  
Guerra**

_Cat, não fales dos teus poderes. Aro tem a sua forma de ver, _pensou Edward.  
_Ok_, respondi-lhe também mentalmente.  
Paramos ao pé dos Volturi e Aro baixou os braços, Jane tentava provocar-nos dor, mas eu e Bella continuavamos com o nosso escudo.  
- Caro amigo. – Disse Aro apertando a mão de Carlisle  
- Aro, qual o motivo da sua visita?  
- Então Carlisle, a minha Jane disse que haviam dois vampiros que lhe fugiram. – Olhou para mim e para Richard – E eu vim saber o que se passava.  
- Está tudo em ordem! – Disse Edward  
- E para quê essa tropa toda? – Perguntou Emmett apontando para os vampiros.  
- Acho que a vossa familia está um pouco grande. – Disse Marcus.  
- Mas esta rapariga, parece ter talento, vejo nos seus olhos. – Dizia Aro enquanto se aproximava de mim, vi Emmett estremecer – Posso? – Perguntou estendendo a mão, olhei para Edward que me acenou com a cabeça.  
Toquei com a minha mão na dele, vi na sua mente todas as minhas lembranças. Ele via/lia a mente só que precisava do toque. Tirei a minha mão da dele.  
- Fascinante. Iriamos gostar muito se te juntasses a nós, Catherine.  
- Mas, Aro... – Começou Marcus.  
- Esta jovem tem imensos talentos, mais do que sabe. Era uma bem valia para nós, para a nossa guarda. O que me dizes, menina?  
- Desculpe, mas eu tenho uma familia e não a vou abandonar.  
Aro assentiu com a cabeça e afastou-se.

Jane avançou, temi o pior quando a vi a aproximar-se de Richard.  
Ela era totalmente igual às minhas visões.  
- Então Richard, juntas-te a nós?  
- Não, lutarei com eles.  
Estremeci, quando apercebi-me que a visão que eu tinha tido estava agora a acontecer.  
_Calma Catherine, _ouvi o pensamento de Edward. Respirei fundo e Jane olhou para mim.  
Com o meu nervosismo interrompi o meu escudo, deixando-nos à merce, tentei concentrar-me mas não conseguia.  
- Então verás a tua querida a morrer primeiro – Apontou para mim, Emmett abraçou-me de forma protectora. Ela sorriu e nesse instante Emmett caiu no chão gemendo e contorcendo-se.  
- NÃO! – Gritei e uma luz vermelha saiu do meu corpo.

Por uns tempos vi tudo em vermelho e Jane "explodiu" em mil pedacinhos à minha frente. Cambaleei, quando tudo voltou ao normal, Edward segurou-me e Carlisle ajudou Emmett a levantar-se.  
Olhei para os mil pedaços de Jane, ela estava completamente destruida, Marcus olhava para mim espantado e Alec com raiva.  
- Carlisle, isto não pode ficar assim. – Disse Aro fazendo sinal para as suas tropas o seguirem, voltando para ao pé dos outros vampiros e encarapuçados.  
- Eles vão lutar. – Disse Edward  
- Estaremos prontos. – Respondeu Carlisle  
- O que se passou contigo? – Perguntou Emmett  
- Não sei. – Ele abraçou-me  
Richard avançou uns metros.  
A nossa familia e os lobisomens, avançaram ficando ao nossa lado. Bella segurou Kate que tremia ao ver Richard a avançar.  
- Vampiros. – Chamou ele, os vampiros de olhos vermelhos olharam-no – Eu sei que ajudei a transformar-vos, eu sei que errei, mas será justo matarem uma familia sem culpa nenhuma? Já que a pessoa que queria mais esta guerra, acabou destruida, por algo que nem eu percebi? Eu transformei Catherine, para salvá-la e ela encontrou esta familia que a ajudou, e ela perdoou-me. Vocês podem ganhar tambem uma familia, juntando-se a nós.  
Os vampiros olharam uns para os outros. E um a um caminharam para o nosso lado, ficando alguns ainda ao lado dos Volturi. Quando o ultimo chegou a nós, contei por volta de trinta que estavam agora connosco, ficando só os vinte encarapuçados e os dez vampiros com Alec, Marcus e Aro.  
Forcei o escudo com Bella, envolvendo os que se tinha juntado.  
- Alec, vai atacar. – Disse Edward  
Alec, os encarapuçados e os vampiros correram para nós e nós para eles.  
Lancei o talento de Alec contra si proprio fazendo-o cair no chão, Richard fez um sorriso malefico e arrancou-lhe a cabeça.  
Olhei para o lado e vi Emmett a lutar com três encarapuçados corri até eles, lançando choques que Kate me tinha ensinado, Emmett arrancou-lhes a cabeça todo contente enquanto estes estremeciam.  
Corremos até Marcus e Aro, com Edward e Bella no nosso lado, com choque, ilusões, conseguimos matar os dois num instante.

Começamos a fazer a fogueira e a lançar os restos para lá, antes que se juntassem de novo.  
- Não podem acabar comigo, o que será do nosso mundo sem alguem para controlar? – Perguntou a cabeça de Aro  
- Nós conseguiremos viver sem vocês e muito melhor, voces deram-me medo nos meus ultimos dias de humana, agora têm o que merecem. – Disse Bella pegando na cabeça de Aro e Marcus e lançou-as para a fogueira ao mesmo tempo, Edward lançou o resto dos corpos. Abraçei-a e ela sorriu-me.  
Quando terminou os restantes caminharam até nós, trazendo os restos dos outros para a fogueira.  
Olhei para o lado, os lobos estavam em circulo, fui ter com eles.  
_Está morto, _Pensou Seth. Toquei-lhe.  
Quem?  
_Paul.  
_Lamento.  
_Nós vamos indo, para o levar-mos para casa.  
_Sim, depois passo lá.  
Viu-os a afastarem-se com o corpo de Paul, agora transformado em humano. Emmett abraçou-me.  
- Acabou tudo.  
Olhei para a fogueira.  
- Apesar de muitos dos nossos estarem mortos.  
Ele suspirou.  
- Recem-nascidos em guerras são assim.  
Vi o corpo que Kate lançava agora.  
- Irina, não.  
- Acabaram completamente com ela.  
Vi Richard e Carmen a porem todos os pedaços de um corpo juntos, e pela primeira vez vi um vampiro a juntar-se novamente, a formar-se. Sorri.  
- Tanya, conseguiu juntar-se novamente.  
- Acabou. – Disse Carlisle – Vamos para casa.  
Olhamos todos mais uma vez para a fogueira e viramos costas para ela, voltando para casa, virando costas aos inimigos.

Fui até ao meu quarto, dirigindo-me para a casa de banho, despindo-me, entrei no duche, tomando um banho para relaxar.  
Vi pela porta o corpo de Emmett encostado à porta do duche, abri-a, e ele sorriu, despindo-se entrou tambem no duche.  
- Foste um espectaculo, hoje. – Disse-me  
Eu sorri e beijei-o.  
- Tu tambem, meu amor.  
Um banho a dois depois de uma guerra, seria espectacular.

**

* * *

**

Novo Capitulo! Espero que gostem.  
Afinal falta mais dois capitulos, para acabar. : )


	23. Despedidas

****

Capitulo XXII  
Despedidas

Emmett e eu descemos as escadas depois de nos vestirmos, a nossa familia estava na sala com os vampiros que tinham sobrevivido.  
- Eles vêm connosco para o Alaska. – Dizia Kate – Lá conseguiram viver em paz, sem ninguém atras deles, e puderam ser como nós.  
- Espero que nos venham visitar em breve. – Disse Esme a Kate  
- Sim, apareçam lá tambem. – Respondeu Kate.  
- Catherine, espero ver-te em breve. – Disse-me Richard.  
- E eu a ti. Vou ter saudades.  
Abraçei-o.  
- E eu de ti. – Sorri-lhe – Toma conta dela. – Disse a Emmett  
- Nisso podes ficar descansado. – Respondeu com um sorriso traquina, enquanto lhe apertava a mão.

Despedimo-nos de todos e eles sairam, começando a percorrer a floresta a caminho do Alaska.  
Deixei-me cair no sofá ao lado de Alice e Bella.  
- Terminou. – Disse  
- Graças a ti. – Disse Rosalie sorrindo e sentando-se no braço do sofá ao meu lado e abraçando-me.  
- Cat, posso falar contigo? – Perguntou Emmett  
- Estás sempre a roubar-nos a rapariga. – Disse Alice, cruzando os braços no peito e fazendo beicinho, eu ri-me e dei-lhe um beijo na cabeça, Emmett deitou-lhe a lingua de fora.  
Caminhámos até à cozinha em passo humano, num perfeito silencio mas eu sentia que ele estava desejoso de me dizwer algo.  
- Que foi, querido? – Perguntei verdadeiramente curiosa, passando a minha mão no seu braço.  
- Tive a pensar. – Fez uma careta à minha expressão, fosse qual fosse. – Que tal fazermos uma viagem a Paris? Sair daqui, acabar a nossa lua de mel?  
- Oh, acho um maximo. – Disse saltando para cima dele, abraçando-o. Beijei-o loucamente.  
- Epah, se é para ser sempre assim, tenho de te fazer mais convites para viagens.  
Ri-me e deitei-lhe a lingua de fora.  
- Vou então tratar da viagem, para partirmos ainda hoje.  
Sorri-lhe e beijei-o.  
- Amo-te Emmett Cullen.  
- E eu a ti Catherine Cullen.  
Ele pegou no telemovel e saiu para o jardim, eu voltei para a sala.  
- Vais-nos abandonar. – Disse Alice  
- Vou aproveitar o meu marido. Tu tambem não fazes à mais de cinquenta anos?  
Ela deitou-me a lingua de fora e eu gargalhei em companhia com Rosalie e Bella.  
- Rose, e se fossemos a La Push?  
- Acho que sim. – Disse ela levantando-se com um grande sorriso.  
- Não venhas tarde. – Disse Emmett beijando a minha cabeça e sentando-se no sofá, pegando num comando da consola e começando um jogo com Jasper – O avião é às 00horas.  
- Ok, querido.  
- Mandem um beijo por mim a eles. – Disse Bella  
- Não queres vir?  
- Oh, não. Vou fazer uma nova colecção para a Bella. – Disse Alice, pegando em Bella e puxando-a pelas escadas a cima, na mente de Bella apareceu um boneco numa forca, eu gargalhei. Rosalie olhou para mim curiosa.  
- Deixa lá. – Disse-lhe. Dirigimo-nos para a garagem e entramos no meu porsche e conduzi até La Push.

Percorremos as casas de madeira, sabiamos que talvez não seriamos bem vindas ali, mas continuamos, os lobos eram nossos amigos.  
Batemos à porta da casa de Jacob. Billy abriu a porta.  
- Cat, Rose, como estão? Entrem. – Disse  
- Olá Billy. – Disse Rosalie  
- Olá. – Disse sorrindo, entrámos e ele fechou a porta.  
- Sentem-se. – Disse apontando para um sofá e nós obdecemos.  
- O Jake? – Perguntou a minha irmã.  
- Foi à praia com o bando, ultima despedida a Paul.  
- Lamentamos tanto a perda. – Disse  
Ele suspiro.  
- Sim, é uma pena. Mas pelo que o meu filho contou, Paul pensava que conseguia com mais de cinco vampiros ao mesmo tempo, não deixava ninguem ajudá-lo.  
- Paul sempre pensou que era muito forte. – Disse Rose, lembrando-se de quando ele nos atacou.  
- Pois, é. Vou até à praia chamar Jacob. Fiquem à vontade.  
- Obrigada. – Disse Rosalie e Billy saiu.

Passado algum tempo, Billy entrou em casa com Jacob e Seth atrás. Eu e Rosalie levantamo-nos e cumprimentamos eles.  
- Como é que vocês estão? – Perguntei.  
- Bem, foi uma pena ele ter morrido. – Jake suspirou  
- E o Embry? Ele tambem estava machucado. – Disse Rose  
- Foi só um corte na pata, já foi tratado pelo curandeiro aqui da reserva, está bem. – Disse Seth – Safamo-nos bem.  
Sorrimos todos.

Caminhava com Seth pela praia, enquanto Rose e Jake tinham ficado em casa.  
- Quando te vais embora? – Perguntou Seth, tinha dito que ia para Paris enquanto ainda estavamos em casa de Jacob.  
- Ainda hoje. Vai fazer bem um descanso.  
- Pensava que os vampiros não se cansavam.  
- Mas eu às vezes sim. Sou fora do mal. – Sorri  
Ele sorriu tristemente.  
- Vão puder ter a vossa lua de mel sossegados.  
Sorri.  
Ele tirou dois fios do bolso das calças.  
-Fiz isto no outro dia, como prenda de casamento.- Peguei neles eram uns cordões que tinham uma concha pendurada, pintada com verniz transparente para dar brilho à mesma.  
- São lindos.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Tambem tenho um. – Disse mostrando o colar que tinha escondido por baixo da camisola. Abraçei-o.  
- Vou ter saudades tuas. – Disse-lhe  
- Tambem eu, Catherine. Volta depressa, e vamos os dois à caça.  
Ri-me.  
Sentamo-nos a falar durante o pouco tempo que restava.

Rosalie voltou comigo, depois de Jake e Seth terem jantado. Quando entrei em casa, Bella veio ter comigo.  
- Cat, Carlisle está no teu quarto.  
- Obrigada, onde estão os outros?  
- Na minha casa. Carlisle não quer que ninguem oiça a vossa conversa. – Sorriu e abraçou-me – Vamos Rose?  
- Sim. – Esta abraçou-me tambem e saiu atras de Bella.  
Eu subi as escadas até ao meu quarto tentando descobrir o que Carlisle pensava, mas naquele momento ele tinha a mente vazia. O que seria tão importante para que Carlisle não quisesse ninguem em casa?!

Entrei no quarto, Carlisle estava sentado na minha cama, quando me viu, sorriu. Fechei a porta atras de mim.  
- Senta-te aqui. – Disse continuando a sorrir, apesar de não precisarmos daquilo tudo, parecia que nos tornava mais humanos.  
- Catherine, eu pedi para irem para casa de Bella e de Edward para não ouvirem o que tenho para te dizer.  
- O que é? Fiz alguma coisa que não devia? – Perguntei assustada.  
- Claro que não, minha querida. Até estiveste muito bem hoje, e é disso que quero falar contigo.  
Sorri nervosamente e acenei com a cabeça para ele continuar, ele tossiu para clarear a voz, uma coisa desnecessaria mas bastante humana.  
- Tenho uma teoria para o que aconteceu quando Jane atacou Emmett. – Começou a explicar a sua teoria, à medida que falava eu ficava mais supreendida, e compreendia onde ele queria chegar, com os esquemas que fazia na sua mente enquanto falava.  
- Será possivel? – Perguntei  
- Acho que sim. – Sorriu – Vou fazer uns estudos sobre isso.  
Eu olhei para ele e os seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. Até que não era uma má teoria, eu gostava daquela teoria.  
- Quanto tempo? – Perguntei  
- Pouco tempo.  
Sorri e ele abraçou-me.

**Mais um capitulo :)Espero que gostem :) O proximo é o ultimo, e la vao saber ate onde era a teoria de Carlisle sobre aquela cor vermelha :P  
Começei de novo a postar na nova fic _Nightfall_, convido todas a irem ver tambem : )**

**_Respostas às Review's:_**

**Noelle - **Aqui esta mais um capitulo, oh eu fico muito triste por esta fic acabar :( acho que foi uma que me deu mesmo gozo de a fazer :) Ah a Catherine vai perceber o que aconteceu com ela no proximo capitulo, e vai deixar de explodir pessoas :D

**tatyperry - **Aqui tens mais um capitulo, espero que gostes :)

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Achei que ficava bem aquela frase dita pela Bella *.* E que ate ficou mesmo bem, vigança! :D Sinceramente eu tinha de matar um logo, mas como nao gosto do Paul foi logo esse x'D

**Dan - **Ahahah, andas a fazer fosquinhas as outras pessoas que ainda nao leram? Amo-te.


	24. De volta a Forks

**Capitulo XXIII  
****De volta a Forks**

Era dia de regressarmos de Paris a Forks, apanhámos o primeiro avião do dia, mas com uma companhia a mais, Lilian, uma criança de dois anos, em apenas duas semanas.  
Os seus cabelos pretos e encaraculados caiam pelas costas e as suas feições eram parecidas às minhas, e os seus olhos eram de um dourado forte e vivo.  
Emmett vinha entretido com ela a jogar um jogo de consola e eu simplesmente ficava a observá-los, como sempre. Ele olhou para mim e beijou-me. Lilian olhava para nós feliz, sentia isso a sair do seu corpo, ele tambem. Dei um beijo a esquimó a ela.  
Quando saimos do avião, fomos pegar as nossas bagagens e corremos até Forks, que saudades eu sentia da minha familia, pena que Richard não pudesse ir lá naquele dia, teria de o visitar em breve.

Enquanto corriamos, relembrava-me da conversa que tinha tido com Carlisle antes de partir, sim a sua teoria estava correcta. Eu e Emmett tinhamos uma filha. Como? Por alguma razão que desconheciamos, eu ainda tinha uma parte humana, por isso ficava com dores de cabeça enquanto via o futuro e por vezes ficava cansada. Agora percebia-se tudo. Carlisle não sabia, se era por algum talento que uma parte de mim era humana ainda, talvez. Mas eu chamava antes um milagre de maternidade, como algo divino ou assim.  
- Supresa! – Gritaram quando abrimos a porta, Alice ia a correr até mim, mas parou quando viu Lilian nos meus braços, como todos os outros.  
_Oh, meu Deus, _pensou Esme.  
- A minha teoria estava certa. – Ouvi Carlisle enquanto ele se aproximava de mim, pegando em Lilian ao colo, que sorriu mostrando os seus dentes perfeitos afiados.  
- Alguem me explica o que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Jake.  
- Catherine estava gravida quando foi a guerra, aquela luz que saiu do corpo dela matando Jane, é desta pequenina, mas ao expelir o sentimento a Catherine copiou o seu talento, sem perceber, saindo três vezes mais forte. Ela transborda os seus sentimentos e sensações, vocês podem sentir, que ela está a sentir uma sensação de curiosidade ao ver-vos a todos. – Explicou, Lilian olhava para ele, observando todas as suas expressões.  
- Sim, eu sinto a sensação. – Disse Rosalie sorrindo  
- Eu tambem. Mas ela vai crescer? – Perguntou Bella  
- Pelo que ouvi, crescerá até aos 18 anos em 6 anos. E ficará assim. – Disse o medico.  
- Mas como é possivel Catherine ter um filho? – Perguntou Edward  
- Não se sabe, mas ela ainda tem uma parte humana, por isso é que tem algumas dores de cabeça e por vezes cansasse, mas ela é totalmente vampira. Talvez um talento, não sei.  
- Faz sentido. – Disse Jasper e Edward concordou com um aceno de cabeça.  
Esme, Rosalie e Bella chegaram-se ao pé de Carlisle, Lilian sorriu-lhe, conquistando-as. Andava já de colo em colo, pelas tias, pela avó e agora pelos tios. Emmett encontrava-se ao meu lado com ciumes, ele era o centro de atenção de Lilian antes de chegarmos ali. Ri-me.  
Dirigi-me até Jacob.  
- Onde está Seth?  
- Deve estar a chegar. – Sorriu – Ela nem parece vampira, sem tirar aqueles dentes bem afiados.  
- Não mudas-te nada.  
Ele sorriu-me.  
- Mamã – Chamou Lilian do colo de Jasper que estava tão babado ou mais que Edward.  
Jasper deu-me Lilian para o colo. Esta abraçou-me, concha com concha, tocaram, os fios que Seth tinha dado, um deles estava comigo desde que eu tinha ido para Paris e o outro estava no pescoço da minha filha desde que nasceu. Ela amava aquele colar, mordiscando sempre a concha, como estava a fazer naquele momento, dei-lhe um beijo suave na testa, Emmett puxou-me para me encostar ao seu corpo, rodeando a minha cintura com os seus braços.

Seth entrou sorridente, parando na porta, ficando espantado como todos os outros ou mais vendo a minha filha.  
Quando Lilian olhou para ele, com aqueles olhos de caramelo, eu soube e senti, e então lembrei-me do que ele me tinha dito no casamento sobre ter uma impressão "Só se fosse com uma filha tua", ele sabia, ele tinha razão. Sorriu, levantando a mão para ele ainda não avançar.  
- Tens de esperar que ela tenha 18 anos. – Disse sorrindo. Emmett e os outros olharam para mim, então Seth aproximou-se e pegou em Lilian ao colo, e ai todos perceberam o que eu tinha dito. Seth era da familia, toda a gente gostava dele, seria bom para Lilian.  
- Vou estar de olho em ti. – Disse Jasper  
- E eu vou ler-te todos esses pensamentos, não quero pensamentos impuros com a minha sobrinha. – Avisou Edward  
- Vais ter de esperar até ela ter 18 anos, mas mesmo assim estarei de olho em ti. – Disse Emmett  
- Senão vais-te haver com os homens Cullen. – Disse Carlisle  
- Ela ainda tão novinha e os homens Cullen já estão com ciumes. – Disse Esme rindo-se.  
Gargalhamos todos com ela. E eu abraçei Seth, tinha saudades dele.

A minha familia estava feliz, unida, não tinhamos de nos preocupar com mais nada, só tinha de agradecer a Richard por me ter transformado, tinha uma familia espectacular, um marido para a minha eternidade, a razão essencial da minha existencia e agora tinha a segunda razão, Lilian, a minha filha e de Emmett, o nosso amor transformado num ser.

* * *

**Novo e ultimo capitulo, a serio, espero mesmo que gostem. :)  
Obrigada a toda a gente que seguiu a minha fic desde o principio, meio ou quase no fim. Obrigada mesmo. :)**

**Espero que continuem a ler as minhas fic's, em Breve vou ter outra de Bella (que conhece alice no exilio) e do Edward, uma da Nessie e outra da Leah :)**

**_Respostas às Review's:_**

**Noelle - **Aqui esta o ultimo capitulo, espero que gostes. :) Eu achei que era uma boa forma de acabar esta historia. :) Obrigada por teres acompanhado a historia e obrigada por todas as tuas Review's. Espero continuar a ver-te nas minhas outras fic's.

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Desculpa ser inculta mas o que é cliff's? Aqui acho que dá para perceber mais ou menos a teoria de Carlisle, a Catherine tinha uma parte de si ainda humana, o que ele nao sabia é se isso deveria ser algum tipo de talento dela ou não. Catherine prefere chamar "algo divino". Espero que gostes do final. Obrigada por teres acompanhado a historia e obrigada por todas as tuas review's. Espero continuar a ver-te nas minhas outras fic's :)

**E obrigada a todos que leram mas não deixaram Review, pelo menos, se for possivel, deixem neste capitulo, dizendo o que acharam da fic. Muito obrigada.**

**Catarina**


End file.
